Time ReWritten
by Sputnikmann
Summary: After being defeated again by 2 Sonics, Dr Eggman escapes the white world. After messing with time and space, he sends Sonic to another dimension. This wouldn't be too bad, had he not done it around the hero's actual birthday. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash's parents receive an interesting 'gift from Celestia' as a strange baby creature appears in front of them on one of their dates.
1. Prologue 1: Starting Over

**Hello everybody, Sputnikmann here to tell you; you have your own exclusive story! ****Since I didn't want to distract anybody (myself included) on Fimfiction away from Harmony, Insanity and Freaks, I decided to give you guys this one. This is Time ReWritten.**

**...**

**Anyway, this happens _directly _after Sonic Generations, Sonic The Hedgehog is Copyright Sega, MLP is copyright Hasbro, yada yada yada.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A white, blank plain<p>

That was all Dr. "Eggman" could see; a white, blank plain. It was impossible for him to tell how long ago it was since his latest defeat at the hands of not one, but _two _Sonics, but it wasn't to bad. At least, it wouldn't be so bad; him liking the peace and quiet for once, if it not were that one little blemish…

"What time is it?"

…himself.

Robotnik looked at Eggman, expecting an answer. Eggman turned to his younger self and started yelling. "For the last time! It is the same time it was relatively as when the Sonics blew up the Time Eater, and it will be the same time relatively when we eventually find some way to escape! THERE. IS. NO. TIME. HERE!"

Robotnik crossed his arms, huffed and turned away. "You could have just said so." He mumbled like a child.

Eggman raised his hand, ready to smack his younger self across the face; but he stopped. He raised his hands to his eyes, blocking out the non-existent sunlight. Too far too see with the naked eye, he pulled his goggles from the top of his bald head onto his eyes and adjusted the zoom on them. He smiled. "I think I found our ticket out of here." He said.

That point getting his attention, Robotnik lowered his own goggles and looked in the direction his older self was looking in. He, too; smiled. "We are such geniuses." He said.

Eggman's smile grew as he looked to his younger self. "Who said anything about 'We'?" Knocking Robotnik onto his back, Eggman started jogging towards his discovery. Robotnik, who was flailing on his comically round body, was calling out.

"I'll get you for this!" Robotnik yelled, waving his arms like a turtle stuck on it's shell.

With nothing left to hear, Eggman heard Robotnik's angry shouting. As he arrived at his destination; a purple portal with an image of a village inside it, Eggman turned to his younger self. "I doubt it." He said quietly. "I'm not letting anything ruin my plans…" He stepped through the portal, and felt himself become weightless.

When he felt himself land, he looked around and smirked. "…Not even myself." He chuckled as he walked towards the village, passing a welcoming sign with words he knew all too well on it...

"Welcome to Knothole."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, a few hours later…<em>

Firefly loved this place. Sitting with her husband; Spectrum Sky, in a cloud garden a few miles outside Cloudsdale, while admiring the scenery. She nuzzled her blue stallion and laid her head on his chest.

She looked up to him. "Spectrum, dear?" she asked.

He looked down at Firefly. "Yes honey?" he asked her back.

"Have you ever thought about having another foal?"

The question catching him off-guard, Spectrum's heart skipped beat. "I never really thought about it." He said honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Rainbow is getting pretty big." Firefly said. "It won't be long until she decides to leave home for work."

Spectrum pondered on that for a moment. "I guess it would be nice to have another little set of hooves running around the house, and Rainbow _is _getting pretty big."

Firefly smiled and started tracing circles on Spectrum's chest. "And it would be nice to spend another night with my handsome stallion." She started moving her muzzle to his, closing her eyes as Spectrum did the same.

She opened her eyes when the kiss she was waiting for never came. "Hun?" she asked. Spectrum was just staring into the distance. Annoyed, but still curious, she looked in the same direction. Her jaw dropped.

There, in front of the sun, was a small ball of multicolored light. Feeling her husband taking flight, Firefly unfurled her wings and followed close behind. When they were a few meters from the light, they saw a small figure flailing inside, as if trying to escape. Flying closer to it, Firefly slowly reached her fore-hooves into the ball.

She was overcome a small warmth as her hooves passed through the ball's surface. She felt her hooves grab onto something soft, furry; almost like grabbing a small bunny. She withdrew her hooves to find herself holding a small… thing, the light vanishing slowly after.

It had arms and legs; similar to that of a baby dragon, but it had blue fur all over its body except its belly, arms and muzzle; which showed beige skin. It was plump, almost ball shaped overall, tiny spikes extruding from his back and the back of his head. It opened its eyes to show a strange connected-eyeball with two pure-black irises on it.

"Ma…ma!" it exclaimed happily, looking at Firefly with its arms reaching out to her.

Firefly jumped as Spectrum, who had flown over to her at some point, spoke. "It talks?"

Calming herself down, Firefly gave Spectrum a slight frown. "_HE _talks." She said, rocking the small animal in her hooves. "I think he's cute."

"Where did he come from?" Spectrum asked, looking back at where the light was.

"That doesn't matter." Firefly said. "What _does _matter is that he's our responsibility now."

Spectrum looked at his wife skeptically before smiling warmly and giving his mare a hug. "Da…da!" the animal said, looking at Spectrum.

"Look at that, he knows his dad." Spectrum said. He started flying slowly back to Cloudsdale. "Come now, we'd better get back before Dash gets back from…"

Both Spectrum's and Firefly's jaws dropped anew as a large rainbow-colored explosion rocketed through the sky, followed by a large gust of wind. They both knew exactly what that was. They smiled widely and took off towards the Cloudsdale Flight Academy to see their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so this isn't <em>fully <em>in the Video Game Sonic Universe, Knothole is there; and many characters from the comics will be making an appearance in later chapters. Most will take place in Equestria with Sonic, but some will take place on Eggman-controlled Mobius with the new-timeline versions of his friends.**


	2. Prologue 2: Remembering the Forgotten

**Hello everybody! Just a little change in plan; there will be 3 'Prologues', each marking certain points in his life with his new family. The next chapter will mark at fifteen years.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>10 Years Later…<em>

* * *

><p><em>A figure stood on metal platform, surrounded by smoke and fire. His pale green eyes darted left when he saw the smoke parting.<em>

_Another figure appeared from the smoke, on his knees; two stubs where a tail would normally be. He was clutching his stomach as blood poured around his hands. Smoke started clouding the area again as he collapsed. "Help me… Sonic…"_

_The lone figure reached out to the stranger at the call of his name. Sonic turned as he heard another call for help._

_He turned and saw another figure, thrashing; throwing his spiked fists as the smoke closed in, one of his arms bleeding on his already red fur. "Where's Sonic when you need him?" he asked as the smoke shrouded him from view._

_He heard a feminine shriek and saw another; pink figure defending a smaller; cream-colored one. As the pink one swung the massive hammer she had in her grasp, she yelled. "HELP! SONIC, HELP!" Both the figures shrieked once more as the haze covered them._

"_What is this?" asked Sonic, darting his head left and right; looking for anything else._

"_Your worst nightmare." said a voice. Sonic covered his eyes as a pillar of fire erupted from the smoke. When the flames ceased, another figure stood; towering over him. The man reached down with his metal hand and grabbed Sonic, who found himself unable to move. Sonic struggled against the grip as the man brought Sonic to his face._

"_It's over, Sonic." He said. "I've finally won!"_

_The man laughed maniacally as he dropped Sonic, who plummeted; screaming, towards the massive cloud of smoke._

* * *

><p>Sonic woke with a jolt, his arms flailing franticly.<p>

He looked around and saw his parents at his door, Firefly holding a small lantern in her teeth. "Mom, Dad?" he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What happened?"

Firefly placed the lantern down carefully on his drawer. "It was just a dream, honey." She said, sitting on his bed and slowly petting his head. Sonic rested his head on his mother's chest.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Spectrum.

"There were these… things." Sonic said. "Things like me! They were dying, calling my name for help."

"Do you know who these… people are?" asked Firefly.

"I didn't see them very clearly." Sonic admitted. "But their voices and their shape; they were so familiar… as if I heard them before."

Firefly and Spectrum looked at each other. Firefly looked back at her son. "Was their anything else?" she asked.

"There was…" he started, trying to remember the details of the nightmare. "There was this… man. He grabbed me with metal arm and told me that 'It's over' and that 'he's won'. Then he dropped me into the smoke."

Sonic rubbed his face into his mother's neck as he started crying again. "Sh," Firefly said, stroking Sonic's spines. "It's all ok now. It was just a dream."

Spectrum trotted over and gave Sonic a hug. "Why don't we get you a glass of water and we can all go back to sleep."

Sonic nodded and got off his bed as he and his parents walked to the kitchen, leaving the memories of the nightmare alone in the dark.


	3. Prologue 3: Fastest Thing Alive

**Hello again, everybody! Sputnikmann here with a new Prologue, this time staring Gilda... before she became a...**

**... uh...**

**meanie.**

**Anyways, this marks the day Rainbow decided to leave for Ponyville; with Gilda trying to sway her against it. It also marks the first time I making Sonic appear to the Population of Cloudsdale. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>5 years later…<em>

* * *

><p>"You sure you wanna go to there Dash? Ponyville is usually a really boring place."<p>

Rainbow Dash was at her house, talking with her friend; Gilda the Griffin. "There is a job opening as weather manager, and I need the bits." Rainbow said.

"Why don't you stay in Cloudsdale though?" Gilda asked. "You could work… at the Rainbow Factory! I'd bet they'd love you!"

Rainbow waved the idea off. "I've already gotten, like, _twelve _invitations from that place. It honestly gives me the creeps."

Gilda scratched her beak. "Won't you be lonely, though?" she said. "Starting a new life where you have nopony you know?"

Rainbow laughed. "Don't you remember?" she said. "Fluttershy has been living in Ponyville for a while now. And besides; I'm not going alone."

Gilda smirked. "OH! Who's the lucky stallion, eh?" she teased, poking Rainbow's chest.

Rainbow blushed. "What? No!" she stuttered. "I'm bringing my brother!"

Gilda gave Dash a confused look. "Since when do _you_ have a brother?" she asked.

"It's a long story" Rainbow said, rubbing the back of her head with her hoof. "He's really; _really _fast. He mostly runs errands for the family and leaves a few extra bits to keep the shopkeeper quiet."

Gilda raised an eyebrow. "So he's illegal?" she asked.

Rainbow shook her head. "Nononono." She repeated frantically. "He's just… different."

Gilda placed both claws on Dash's shoulders and pressed her beak to Dash's nose. "How different are we talking?"

Rainbow chuckled. "You'll see." She said. "He should be done packing now anyway." She turned her head to the door. "SONIC!" she yelled. "ARE YOU DONE YET?"

"COMING!" came a voice from inside.

Gilda watched in amazement as a blue… animal thing, seemed to appear in front of her with a strong gust of wind. His fur was blue, covering all but his arms, chest and muzzle; which showed his light beige skin. He wore white gloves on his hands and red shoes with a white stripe down the middle; a golden buckle on the outer side of each shoe. On his face he wore a cocky smile; his abnormally large, pale-green eyes making the look almost comical.

Rainbow gestured to the animal. "Gilda," she said. "This is Sonic; my little brother."

Gilda slowly extended her claw, which was gladly shaken by Sonic. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you to!" Sonic said happily. He noticed the griffin staring at the abnormal shape of his body. He laughed. "What? See something you like?" He struck a pose; back-flipping, spinning and giving a thumbs-up with his back turned.

"What? NO!" Gilda said, blushing. "Grow up, squirt." She gave Sonic a friendly punch in the shoulder, which he sarcastically rubbed and whined about. Gilda looked to Rainbow Dash. "What is he?"

"Well," Dash said. "We… don't exactly know. He said he had some dream of some fat "man" calling him a hedgehog… but, he doesn't look like any hedgehog I've ever seen."

Gilda smirked and looked at Dash's brother; who was repeatedly punching the air. "Heh." She laughed. "Tell me about it." Gilda thought for a second, before something Dash had said caught her attention. "What did you mean by he's 'really, _really _fast'?"

"She _means_ I'm the fastest." said Sonic, who was doing a handstand behind them. "She may be fastest _flyer _in Equestria, but I'm the fastest thing alive."

Gilda's mouth twitched and slowly began growing into a smile. She turned to Dash; who was smiling sheepishly. "You told him that you're 'the fastest flyer in Equestria'?" she asked.

"Well…" she said. "I just thought that… since I did a Sonic Rainboom… it meant that…"

Gilda lightly punched Rainbow in the shoulder, who rubbed it similarly to her brother. "I'll take that as a challenge." She said, smiling. "Today, 3:40, Flight Academy obstacle course."

Dash smirked and narrowed her eyes. "You're on!"

Sonic started whistling and pumping his fist into the air. "GO DASH!" he cheered, "KICK 'ER BUTT!"

Gilda pressed her beak to his long nose. "You didn't think I forgot about you?" she said, poking his furless chest with her talon. "You say you're the fastest alive, you gotta PROVE it!"

Sonic gave a cocky smirk. "Alright," he said coolly, "I'm game. But you're gonna have to take into account that I _can't _fly. So I need a cloud course for running."

Gilda rolled her eyes. "Fine, I can get the Academy staff to re-arrange a third of the track."

Sonic gave Gilda a thumbs-up. As Gilda started flying away, Dash turned to Sonic. "I was really hoping to meet Fluttershy in a few hours." she said, her head sagging. "She'll be really disappointed."

Sonic put a hand on her shoulder and raised her chin with the other. "Don't worry, sis." He said. "Once I win this race, we can get to Ponyville in 10 seconds flat!"

Rainbow gave a mock offended look. "What do you mean 'You win this race'?" she asked. "I think we both know I'm going to win this."

Sonic smirked and got into a running position. "Race to the Flight Academy?" he asked.

Rainbow got into a similar position, her head between her fore-hooves and her wings spread wide. "You're on!"

They both took off, making every non-reinforced cloud disperse from the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, while this is <em>technically <em>a new version of Sonic, I'm going to keep his attitude basically the same. Also, bonus points for those who spot the brony fandom reference I threw in here!**


	4. Quick FYI

**Hello everybody. Just wanted to give you a quick heads up for what is to come now that the Prologues are done.**

**1. The story will follow most (if not all) of the episodes of MLP that star the Mane 6**

**2. Unlike most stories; Sonic is not the deciding factor (with the exception of Friendship is Magic). He is Rainbow Dash's brother and will act like a character from the show. For instance (spoiler alert); in Return of Harmony, Sonic will be discorded as well, not the only one who can save the Elements from it.**

**3. The Chaos Emeralds are a recurring plot device throughout the story, but you can wait to find out why**

**4. I changed my Idea. If there is going to be any parts on Mobius, they are going to be quick little scenes like the dream in Prologue 2; unless you guys want it otherwise.**

**5. I will give Sonic 1 Chaos Emerald at a time; each at a relevant point in the show**

**6. I hope to be updating every other (if not every) week**

**Hope you continue reading! Sputnikmannn, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 1: After the End

**Hello everybody! ... Again! Welcome to the first _actual _chapter of Time ReWritten! This chapter takes place on Mobius, twenty years after Sonic disappeared. This stars Bean the Dynamo, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Dr. Eggman, and 3L1TE; who's identity will be explained through the chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>Mobius, 20 years after Eggman's takeover…<em>

* * *

><p>"Jet, how close are you?"<p>

Three Mobians walked in the shadows, avoiding the constant patrols of Swatbots monitoring the streets of Robotropolis. One of them, a green hawk, lifted a device to his face.

Looking over his Miles Portable, Jet switched his communicator microphone on. "We're almost there." He said. "The Information Bunker is a few blocks away."

"Good." said the young voice on the other side of the call. "Does Bean still have the explosives?"

"YUP!" said the excited voice of Bean the Dynamo. "I got dynamite up the WAZOO!"

"Good." the young voice repeated. "Does Wave still have the drive?"

"I've got the Drive." said a female's voice. "Don't worry yourself, Tails…"

"**Don't call me that.**" said the receiver coldly. "**_NEVER_ call me that.**"

"Sorry Miles." Wave said quickly.

There was a long silence. "Remember the plan." Miles said; his lack of emotion unsettling. "Don't screw this up."

"Yes sir." Wave, Jet and Bean said in unison. The radio channel went dead, leaving the three Mobians alone in the hostile metropolis.

After a few seconds, they started walking again; Wave and Bean following Jet as he led the way with his Miles Portable. After a few moments, they snuck into an alleyway; in which they came to a complete stop. "Wait." hissed Jet, holding his hand out in front of his allies. With his hand, he motioned them to look. Peeping around the corner, they saw the back of an E-100 model robot; one of Eggman's special guards.

Jet silently made a hand signal, which caused Bean to give an insane smile. Carefully sneaking to the other side of the opening, the green demolitions expert placed small devices on their side; a set of invisible lasers setting up the link. With the thumbs-up from Bean, Jet picked up a stone and tossed it at the guard.

All hearts in the immediate area started beating intensely as the loud, mechanical footsteps started heading their way. They saw a foot pass underneath the lasers, then a metal body pass through the link. The alley shone bright blue as electricity coursed into the robot; which started shorting out from the overload.

After a few seconds, the electricity stopped, and the robot fell over; emitting a loud metallic clang as the metal his the pavement. The three mobians smiled as their prey died, a smoking heap of scrap metal replacing it. Bean raised his hand; awaiting a High-five from his team mates, but was disappointed when it never came.

"This isn't the time to celebrate." said Jet, pointing across the road. "The hardest part is about to begin. Both Wave and Bean swallowed hard as they saw what he was talking about. Across the street was their target, comically labeled 'Information Bunker'; surrounded with E-100 guards.

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Eggman's Headquarters…<em>

Dr. Eggman was frustrated. His plan had been foolproof! It had been 20 years since he had banished that blasted hedgehog to another dimension; and still a rebellion rose! Worst of all, the Eggman knew who their leader was.

That blasted two-tailed fox, Tails.

Of course, he never met Sonic; so he goes by Miles now. Either way, the freak of nature has been a pain in his backside ever since he started the rebellion five years ago.

"Eggman, sir?" asked a robotic voice behind him. Eggman turned around to see his trusted robot; Orbot, hovering behind him.

Eggman stood up, using his cane to level himself. "Yes Orbot?" he asked impatiently.

"We lost contact with E-100 'Alpha'" he said, moving himself over to the radar systems. "He was standing guard near the Information Bunker, then he just vanished."

Eggman looked at the radar. It was true, Alpha had gone off radar; no trace of him anywhere in Robotropolis. "It's the rebels." he concluded quickly. "Send in Elite."

Orbot's normally half-'lidded' eyes widened. "B-but sir!" Orbot stuttered. "Project 3.L.1.T.E's roboticization is incomplete! The sheer amount of Chaos in his body was unaccounted for! He may break out of his programming, or-"

Eggman whacked Orbot with his cane, who flew across the room. "Send in Elite, NOW!" he spat.

When Orbot got himself back on his hover-base, he huffed and crossed his arms. "Yes, sir." he said with distaste. He hovered out the door, leaving Eggman alone with his thoughts.

He stood in at his window, admiring the pollution in the air and the steel on the ground. He smiled. "Look out, 'Miles'." He said to his enemy. "You've got my full attention now."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Information Bunker…<em>

The three rebels were hiding behind the Bunker, Jet and Wave standing watch while Bean set the explosives on the wall. "Guys!" Bean called. "The boomsticks are lit! Get behind something!"

Bean dove behind another building, Jet and Wave doing the same. "3" Bean said.

"2" All three of them covered their ears.

"1" A black shadow cast itself over Bean.

**BOOM!**

The explosion rang out, the wall of the bunker exploding into thousands of tiny pieces. At the same time, Bean fell to the ground; his head twisted into an unnatural position; the silhouette of a figure standing above him.

Grabbing Jet, Wave ran into the Bunker, setting up a ray-shield over the hole. In the light of the red shield, Jet saw Bean's murderer in all his glory. Black armor adorned his left arm, shoulder and his right leg. White chest-fur blowing in the heated wind underneath his head. Crimson eyes with no emotion but hatred stared at them. Spikes curved upwards showed him to be a hedgehog. Red energy glowed in his hands.

Snapping out of his trance, Jet turned to Wave. "How's the download coming?" he asked.

"Almost there!" Wave yelled back. "Get your gear ready, this is gonna be close!"

Taking his Extreme Gear off his back, Jet powered the hover-board up waited. Setting explosives up on front door, Jet turned back to Wave. "Progress?"

"Almost… DONE!" she said, raising the hard drive over her head. She threw the drive to Jet. "Catch!"

Jet looked at the device in his hands. He looked back at Wave, who was giving him a warm smile. "Why?" he asked. He already knew the answer.

"This thing will catch us both if we stick together." Wave said, gesturing to the cyborg-hedgehog outside. "You take the Hard-Drive to Miles. I'll distract it."

Jet pushed the device back to Wave. "You are the second smartest person in the resistance!" Jet said. "They can risk losing a scout, not a genius."

Wave closed Jet's hands around the device. "I am a genius." She said. "That means I know what I'm doing, now bring that drive to Miles."

Stunned by his colleague's sudden command, Jet pressed the detonator on the explosives. The door blew and both the rebels took off in different directions. Using his gear's spiked tip and speed, he plowed through any robots that tried to get in his way, jumping over spikes and ducking under lazers that flew at his head.

At last, he reached the badlands; the area around Robotropolis that used to be the Green Forest. Not long after entering the vast desert, he heard a scream. Pushing himself no to turn back, Jet boosted into the badlands, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind him.

* * *

><p><em>In Dr. Eggman's Headquarters...<em>

He had seen the explosions. He had seen one escape. But he knew there were three from Elite's updates. Eggman sat on his chair, waiting for his guest.

The door burst open, his prized machine dragging a purple mobian in. Elite threw the mobian in front of Eggman. "You must be Wave the Swallow!" Eggman said. "I looked through your file. Ex-Babylon Rogue and currently an Engineer and Computers Expert in the resistance. You've been on the wrong side of the law all your life."

Wave looked at him with disgust. "Go to hell." she said.

Eggman grabbed his cane and walked towards her. Removing his right glove, he grabbed Wave with his bare robotic hand. "You are going to tell me what I want." he said. "And you are going to suffer until you do."

"I'll never talk." Wave said.

"We'll see…" Eggman said ominously. He switched on his robotic hand's torture function, and Wave started screaming as electricity coursed through her veins, just enough so it wouldn't kill her. "You are going to sing, little swallow. The amount of agony you sit through before that is in your hands." Wave screamed again as electricity coursed through her again, Eggman laughing all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>So, should I keep this Chapter format for Mobius or should I just have short skits? I leave the fate of this story in you; the reviewers.<strong>

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 2: Friendship is Magic Part 1

**Hello ladies and/or gentlemen! Sputnikmann here with one of the (admittedly) laziest updates for a fiction I have ever done! It _is _over 1,500 words, so I think it is good. Sorry if I broke the 'updating every other week' promise, I had a lot of ideas for later chapters and a sequel; so I took a lot of time to get them on paper!**

**Anyway, without any further interruptions, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rainbow loved to sleep. You could ask anypony in Ponyville or Cloudsdale and you would get that answer. She loved almost everything about sleeping.<p>

Almost…

But if there was one thing Rainbow hated about sleeping, it was nightmares.

Not one of those quick, stupid bad dreams that last 5 seconds. She was having one of those nightmares that will haunt you for days after having it. Those nightmares that seem so realistic, so gritty; you have to check subject of the nightmare after you wake up. And she was having one.

* * *

><p><em>She as locked in a metal cage, her hind legs chained to the bars. The room around her was made of metal and had lights flashing everywhere; glowing windows blinding her with their absurd amount of light. She frantically turned her head in every direction she could, panicking as there was no way out.<em>

_Something approached her from a shadowed corner of the room. It seemed to be some type of large, hairless monkey in a suit. It crouched down, using its cane to support its weight. It stared at her right in the eyes, its eyes shrouded by the opaque blue specs it was wearing on its face. After a few seconds of staring, the thing spoke. "Interesting…" it said._

"_L-let me go!" Rainbow demanded. She covered her mouth, not even wanting to speak with this… thing._

_It laughed. "You seem to have some passive mystical ability that allows you to control weather and fly with disproportional wing sizes." It said, standing up and looking to one of the windows. "Don't you worry yourself. I'm not going to hurt you. You will serve a much bigger role in my takeover of this world."_

"_What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked involuntarily._

"_You'll see." He said, chuckling. As if on cue, a door Rainbow had not noticed before exploded, revealing an image that caused her jaw to drop. It was Sonic._

_He looked exactly the same, save for his attire. His runners were dirtier, the shine completely gone; and the white stripe and golden buckle were replaced with bandages and a golden plate. His gloves were tattered and had more bandages wrapped around them and a part of his arms, around his neck; a brown scarf. He stared daggers at the monkey-thing. "EGGMAN!" he yelled. He slowly stepped into the room._

"_Ah, Sonic," 'Eggman' said. "It's so nice of you to drop in!"_

"_WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?"_

_Eggman nonchalantly pointed towards Rainbow. "She's over there." He said calmly. "You can take her if you want; I've already learned everything I wanted to know."_

_Still glaring at Eggman, Sonic walked over to Rainbow's cage. She wanted to tell him to stop, to leave her; that it was a trap. But her mouth wouldn't move. Sonic kneeled and reeled back his fist for a punch. Covering her ears with her fore-hooves, Rainbow braced for the loud sound of metal shattering. After a few seconds of silence, she looked forwards; her heart breaking at the sight._

_Sonic's arms and legs were bound by metal arms extruding from the wall. He struggled to break the bonds holding him, to no avail. Eggman walked over to the suspended hedgehog, taking his glove off as he did. "I've waited a long time for this." He said as his glove slipped off, revealing a metal hand. He pressed a button on his robotic hand, which started crackling with electricity._

_He gave a hard punch to Sonic's stomach and held his fist there. Sonic screamed in agony as electricity fried him inside-out. Eggman pulled his fist back, leaving a black mark on Sonic's chest. "When I'm done with you, then I'm going to kill your sister. Then I'll destroy your precious rebellion." He said. "Then I'm going to go to whatever world you were living in; and I'm going to kill everyone there."_

_The world around Rainbow dissolved and faded to white as Eggman punched Sonic on the side of his face. The last sound she heard was Sonic's cries in pain, combined with the haunting sound of Eggman's maniacal laughter._

* * *

><p>"SONIC!"<p>

Rainbow awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around, only to see her room. It was only a dream. She sighed as she got out of bed. She trotted downstairs towards the kitchen. As she reached for some bread, she noticed a note on the countertop. She read aloud;

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_ Sorry I had to leave without telling you. I overslept and had to quickly get out and get my job done. You may be able to clear the skies quickly, but I've got a lot of deliveries to do before the Celebration tomorrow. I did make time to make a Dandelion sandwich, and if nopony broke into the house; it should be sitting on the dining-room table._

_Your brother,  
>Sonic<em>

Rainbow walked into dining room, and stared hungrily at the sandwich on the table. She picked it up and took a big bite out of it, slowly chewing and savoring the taste. _'Man he makes good sandwiches.' _Rainbow thought to herself. She took another bit, but didn't savor it quite as much this time. _'As much as I want this to last, I gotta get ready to go! I have a job to do.'_

Finishing up her sandwich, Rainbow quickly dashed upstairs, brushed her mane so she wouldn't have bed-head, and left; locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later…<em>

Sonic neared Ponyville, his last delivery completed, and the report ready for Mayor Mare.

'_Might get something to eat at the Sugarcube Corner.'_ Sonic thought. _'Wonder what today's special is'_

As thoughts of sweets and other delicious foods passed his through his mind, Sonic paid little mind to where he was going. He didn't hear to sound of a pony barely jumping out the way in time, or feel a foal's cupcake get flattened under his absurdly-fast feet. Eventually this recklessness came back to bite him as he crashed into somepony, both of them falling onto the ground.

"Ugh, my head…" Sonic said to himself. He smacked himself as he remembered why his head hurt in the first place. He ran over to the violet unicorn and helped her up. "Sorry, 'Violet'" he said, using her color as a name.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said, looking down to brush the dust off her fur. "At least you helped me up, not like that 'Rainbow Dash'."

Sonic smiled and chuckled. "You met Rainbow, huh?" he said. He reached his hand out. "Anyway; Sonic's the name, speed's my game. Rainbow Dash is my sister. It's nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle."

As Twilight looked up to shake what she thought was a hoof, she was taken aback by Sonic's unique body structure. After a few seconds, her skeptical look turned to an excited one as she admired alien creature.

"Sweet Celestia!" she exclaimed. "You're not like anything I've ever seen; in books or otherwise! It's like your some kind of hybrid between some species of rodent and some type of… bipedal creature!"

Sonic chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Other than the weird description, I get that a lot." He said. "Anyway, I'd better get going." He saluted. "See ya 'round!" With that done, he took off again, leaving Twilight in the dust.

* * *

><p>Twilight watched in awe as the mysterious creature sped off, then started coughing as she inhaled the dust cloud he left behind. Spike, who had tossed away during the collision, finally managed to get himself back to his boss.<p>

"What was that?" he asked, pointing in the direction that Sonic left in.

Twilight rubbed her chin. "I don't know." She said. "There was nothing in the Canterlot Royal Library about anything like him, and it has a book on everything in Equestria!"

"Well," said Spike, "that's another job checked off."

Twilight looked at him. "What?"

Spike stopped writing and looked back at Twilight. "He said his name was Sonic, right?" he asked. Twilight nodded. "Well, it says right here that he is in charge of delivering supplies to the other ponies in charge of preparing for the celebration!"

Twilight stopped for a second, doing some quick calculations in her head. "Well," she said. "If he runs at that speed normally, it should take about half-an-hour to reach the warehouses in Manehatten; then a little longer to bring his delivery back to Ponyville…" she did some more calculations. "He _should _theoretically be done by this point."

"Well, next up is music." Spike said. "We should probably get going!"

Twilight nodded, levitating Spike onto her back. "Who are we seeing?"

"The job's being handled by the local animal caretaker, a pegasus; who chose to keep her name anonymous." He said, reading his checklist. "She should be practicing in the park between Ponyville and the Everfree Forest."

Twilight nodded. "Then let's go." She said. "I want to get to the Library as fast as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, very lazy and half-assed on my part... not really living up to the standards you guys were hoping for, sorry.<strong>

**Anyway, the votes are in, and it seems that the chapter-long Mobius segments are going to stay! I will be doing a Mobius segment every three episodes or when an episode wouldn't focus on the Mane 6.**

**For the sequel, I will be taking Sonic OCs as part of the Freedom Fighters. If you would like your OC to make an appearance, send me an email at my gmail: sputnikmann2000 **

**See you; my friends, on the other side!**

**(Bonus points for those who get that reference)**


	7. Chapter 3: Friendship is Magic Part 2

**Hello, ladies and/or gentleman; Sputnikmann here... making a note never to use that intro again.**

**Anyway, Friendship is Magic will be a three-parter, as I don't like making some chapters extremely longer than others. The original idea was part 2 being twice as long as the part 1, but I don't like doing that, so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The time was finally here. The Summer Sun Celebration was finally beginning. Everypony in Ponyville was attending, as well as tourists from Manehatten, Canterlot, Trottingham and even as far away as Saddle Arabia.<p>

Sonic was leaning against Rainbow, who was talking with Applejack. He looked around, smiling at the amazing work everypony put into their parts. He, himself had gone to other cities to watch the Celebration, but the crowded space of urban Equestrian locations made it hard to enjoy, and the decorations were mainly stuff that was bought from a party shop, the same being for the food.

This however, was astronomically different. The wide-open space of Ponyville and low number of ponies living there gave everypony that attended their own elbow space. The decorations were made from the finest materials, all delivered by Sonic. The food was made with rich spices and the sweets were made from very fine sugar.

Not only that; in Manehatten or Canterlot, nopony bothered to do any socializing. The only thing he ever got out of Manehatten was a sultry look from a random mare, and the ponies from Canterlot were all snobs; giving him disgusted looks that made him want to punch their perfect teeth out. In Ponyville, everypony was talking with everypony else.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike was talking with Pinkie Pie (although it was a one-sided conversation), Sonic, himself had recently had a conversation with Ditzy and 'Doctor' Hooves (where 'the Doctor' got that name, Sonic didn't know), Lyra and Bon Bon were speaking with Vinyl and Octavia, and Roseluck was speaking with Rarity.

Above all, he loved the feeling of knowing he had a hand in this. That made this experience complete. He knew that without the deliveries, the preparations might not have even been done yet, let alone ready for everypony to enjoy it. He sighed as he reached for another sweet roll.

As he took his first bite into his favorite pastry, his eyes; along with everypony else's, were drawn to the stage as Mayor Mare cleared her throat.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," she announced. "As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Everypony in the crowd went wild; yelling, screaming and hooting their approval.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" she continued. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

Sonic saw Rarity readying the curtain and Fluttershy readying her birds in the corner of his eye

As the curtain opened, Mare happily announced, "PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

Noticing the amount of cheers (or lack thereof), Mayor opened her looked to the upper stage, only to find it empty. With that, a different atmosphere fell over the crowd. Ponies started whispering and chattering nervously.

"Remain calm, everypony." Mayor Mare said. "There has got to be a reasonable explanation for this."

Finally, after searching backstage, Rarity reappeared from behind the curtains. "She's gone!" she said. After a few more minutes of relative quiet, Sonic looked to Pinkie as she gave off a sharp yelp, pointing towards the upper stage.

Clouds began lowering themselves to the stage, swirling in a vortex-like fashion, slowly become translucent as they continued. Sonic looked to his sister, who held her hooves up defensively. "What?" she asked. "I had nothing to do with this!"

After a few seconds, the clouds slowly turned into a mist, bubbling like a potion over a fire. The mist, turning opaque again, dispersed quickly, revealing the form of an Alicorn. Her mane shimmered like the night sky, but flowed in an ominous fashion, bubbling like the mist she appeared from. Her eyes were a light shade of blue; her pupils were vertical slits like that of a cat inside her turquoise irises. On her flanks was the image of a crescent moon, surrounded by purple fog. On her head she wore a sky-blue helmet, the matching armor on her chest.

"Oh, my beloved subjects," the Alicorn cooed. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little, sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess?" demanded Rainbow Dash. She charged, but stopped when Applejack grabbed her tail with her teeth.

The Alicorn laughed. "Why?" she asked. "Am I not Royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" She moved to Fluttershy, who cowered behind her mane. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" She moved herself to Rarity, who instinctually moved away from the threat. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

Surprisingly, Twilight was the one who spoke next. "I did. And I know who you are." She said. "You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!"

Everypony gasped, Nightmare chuckled. "Well, well, well," she said, "Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

Twilight's confidence disappeared as the question was asked. "You're here to... to..." she stuttered, unable to finish the sentence.

Nightmare chuckled again. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last." She said. "From this moment forth, the night will last forever!"

She started laughing maniacally as her tail and mane started forming a vortex above her, lightning crashing down from the thick smoke that blocked out the sun. Suddenly, the Mayor remembered her current authority. "Seize her!" she ordered the royal guard, who had accompanied Princess Celestia to Ponyville. "Only she knows where the Princess is!" The guards did as they were told, charging at Nightmare Moon

"STAY BACK YOU FOALS!" the dark princess commanded, her eyes glowing with magic. Lightning struck in front of them, knocking them backwards. She laughed at the pitiful failure that was the guards' attempt to arrest her.

Fed up, Sonic jumped; tucking his legs in and ramming himself straight into the dark pony. "Whoever you are, 'Moony'; you're about to catch a real beating!" he proclaimed as he landed on the ground. His eyes widened as he saw a cyan aura surround his body. He felt himself become weightless as the Alicorn lifted him in front of her face.

"My, my, my…" she said. "A lot has changed since I was banished. I remember a time when we had to worry about Diamond Dogs and Quarray eels. Now we have walking, smart-mouthed _rats!" _she gently lowered Sonic close to the ground, before dropping him a few inches up above. Sonic fell and landed on his face with an audible _SMACK_.

Seeing her brother hurt was the last straw as Rainbow broke loose of Applejack's grip. With the added tension from being held back, Rainbow shot forward like a bullet, closing the distance between her and Nightmare in milliseconds. Before she made contact, however; Nightmare laughed before transforming into the mist of her mane and flew out the open door. "COME BACK HERE!" Rainbow yelled, giving chase.

Sonic, who was finally managing to get his bearings, got up and ran after the mist; running into the Everfree Forest without noticing. As he caught up it, he saw Nightmare's glowing eyes looking back at him, before speeding up ahead of him. Not wanting to get outshone by a cloud of smoke, Sonic sped up as well; passing a Manticore, a river serpent and over a bridge; which promptly collapsed. As he came to the massive doors of an equally-massive castle, he stopped; readying himself for whatever may be behind the door.

* * *

><p>Hovering directly under the ceiling in her mist form, Nightmare Moon watched as the rat opened the doors of her once great castle and slowly walked in. After a few seconds of looking around, she saw him visibly relax and speed into a light stroll. She saw him stop in awe as he came before the pedestal of the Elements of Harmony. If she had a mouth in this form, she would have scowled, the pedestal bringing terrible memories back. Remembering her hatred towards this room, she moved to her old bedroom, which had been marked by the passing of time.<p>

Though the walls were moldy and cracking in places, her room was relatively intact, with the exception of the massive hole in the ceiling. Following the glow of her moon's light shining through the hole, she saw a large green gemstone lying conveniently in the centre of the floor. Her horn started glowing as she attempted to levitate the gem, but something repelled her magic and caused the gem to glow.

"Interesting." she said to herself. She closed her eyes as she attempted to scan the artifact, hoping that its magic-proof barrier would not stop this. "This energy signature, it is unlike anything I have encountered. It is… familiar, very familiar. It's not Pony magic, but something different, something foreign…" her eyes widened and she gave an evil smirk as her thoughts moved to the rat, "something blue."

* * *

><p>Sonic had visited the Everfree Forest before. He didn't <em>like <em>it, per se; but he often used it as an obstacle course for him to practice with. But he had never noticed this castle before. He had read legends of the Mare in the Moon, and how she and her sister lived in a magnificent palace in the Everfree Forest, but he thought they were just that; a legend. He never believed in the 'Elements of Harmony' or in 'The Mare in the Moon', or even in the 'Castle of the royal Pony sisters'. But here he was, standing in the very castle he had refused to believe existed his whole life.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice echoing through the main hall.

Recognizing Nightmare's voice, Sonic turned around, trying to pinpoint the sound's origin. "Show yourself!" he yelled.

"This castle once belonged to my sister and I," Nightmare's voice continued. "But time has taken its toll on it."

"Where are you?" Sonic asked, desperately trying to find Nightmare.

An ominous wind blew through the hall, clouds swirling around the pedestal he had passed earlier. When the clouds dispersed, Nightmare was revealed to be hovering above the pedestal, a pair of saddle bags on her back, her expression unreadable. "All of the damage was natural," she said calmly. "All but one…" she reached into her saddlebags and pulled out an abnormally large gem. "Catch." She said, tossing the gem to Sonic.

Not trusting his enemy, Sonic sidestepped out of the gem's path, which harmlessly fell to the floor. Nightmare gave an annoyed huff. "Nice catch." she said sarcastically.

"I am not taking anything you give me, lady." Sonic said. "How do I know this isn't going to explode when I touch it?"

Nightmare rolled her eyes. "If I had wanted you gone, I would've killed you in the forest or just impaled you with a magical spear now." she said. "I found this gemstone in my old quarters, and it repelled my magic. Its energy signature matches yours, so I want to know if I would have any use for it."

"And why would I help you?" Sonic asked.

"Because I see no point in going to such lengths to kill a miserable _rat_." She said. "Again, you would be dead already if I wanted to kill you. I just want to know what that… emerald is."

Sonic pondered on this for a moment. _'She does have a point.' _Sonic thought. _'She __is__ supposed to be an all-powerful Alicorn princess, so she __could've__ killed me earlier, and my attack earlier did almost nothing to actually hurt her…"_

After a few seconds, Sonic finally sighed. "Fine." He said, reaching down to grab the emerald. "Strange," he said, examining the gem. "This looks… so familiar, but I've never seen this thing before…" Suddenly, pain shot through his head, images and visions flooding his mind. He closed his eyes and gave a scream of absolute agony. Tears flowed down his face as he opened his eyes, the irises and pupils disappearing; leaving the glowing whites alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. That's about it for this chapter, still longer than I would've preferred, but... whatever.<strong>

**Expect the next chapter in a couple of days, as I had cut another hundred words or so from this one; but I'm not making any promises.**


	8. Chapter 4: Friendship is Magic Part 3

**So here it is; the final part of Friendship is Magic! I really like how this one came out, and I hope you guys do to.**

**That, right there, got me thinking. I would like to know what brought you to my fiction. Why do you like this story so much? It couldn't be the author; I'm nowhere near as known as Dawen123 from When Chaos Stirs. So what is it? Leave your answer with your review!**

* * *

><p>Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie finally reached the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters; deep within the Everfree Forest. "Well," huffed Rainbow. "It's about time we got here!"<p>

"Calm down, Rainbow." Applejack snapped. "It's not like we knew how t' get here in the first place! Be thankful we weren't runnin' in circles!"

"Calm down?" Rainbow asked. She flew up into Applejack's face, pressing her snout to the cowpony's. "My brother is facing one of the most powerful demons in Pony history alone, and you're telling to slow down and calm myself?!"

"Um…" Fluttershy said softly. "I think I see…"

"Well maybe we could've gotten here quicker if _somepony _hadn't taken so long on the bridge!" Applejack exclaimed. "What took you so long anyhow?"

"Girls…" Fluttershy said, a little louder than before. "Sonic's right…"

"I was _trying _to resist an all-powerful Moon Goddess's illusion spell!" Rainbow retaliated. "Maybe if _you _had dropped Twilight sooner at that cliffside, we would've moved faster!"

"Now why the hay would I do that?" Applejack said. "What kind of pony do think Twilight would find me if I just randomly dropped her off a cliff?"

"GIRLS!" Rarity yelled, turning all attention to her. She cleared her throat then turned to Fluttershy. "Now, Fluttershy," she said politely, "what is it you were saying?"

With all the attention to her, Fluttershy just whimpered and hid behind her mane, pointing with her hoof silently. As all eyes followed her pointing, Rainbow was horrified at the sight. "SONIC!" she yelled, flying over to her brother, who was lying alone on the castle floor. She placed her head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. She sighed. "He's alive, good."

"What happened to him?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight's horn began to glow, scanning him with her magic. "It seems he had some type of energy-based overload." She said. She turned to the massive gem on the ground beside Sonic. "And the energy matches that jewel's."

"JEWEL?!" exclaimed Rarity. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when they laid themselves on the emerald. Her right eye twitched slightly. "MINE!" she said, diving for the gem. When she touched the gem, however, it released a wave of energy, flinging her across the room.

"What in the hay was that?" asked Applejack. "That gem just kicked Rarity across the room!"

"I don't know," Twilight said, pointing ahead of them. "But I think we've found what we're looking for."

All eyes rested on a giant pedestal, five arms branching from the base, and a large orb on the top. Resting on the arms, were five spherical stones.

"Whoa." Applejack said in awe. She turned to Twilight. "Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?"

Twilight beamed. "The Elements of Harmony, we've found them!" Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie started bringing the stones down from their resting places. "Careful, careful!"

When all the spheres were down from the pedestal, Pinkie found the need to count. "One, two, three, four..." She counted aloud. "There's only five!"

"Where's the sixth?" asked Rainbow, who was still watching over her brother.

"The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed._" Twilight explained.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack said.

"I'm not completely sure," Twilight said, "but I have an idea." She kneeled in front of the dormant elements, pointing her horn at the stones. "Stand back. I don't know what will happen."

"Come on now, y'all." Applejack said, gesturing everypony outside."Twi needs to concentrate."

As all the ponies but her left the castle, Twilight charged her horn, readying her spell.

* * *

><p>Sonic awoke, floating in an endless void of nothingness. He grabbed his head, which was still throbbing from the emerald's touch. "What happened?" he asked himself.<p>

"_Greetings, Sonic the hedgehog."_

Sonic turned around, the sound of somepony's voice suddenly causing him to become alert. "Who's there?" he asked.

"_At the current time, my name holds no importance." a_nswered the voice. _"What does matter is that you are the last hope for your home."_

Sonic scratched his head. "Uh, I think you've mistaken me for somepony else." Sonic said, chuckling. "As awesome-tasticly epic as I am, I'm no hero."

"_True, you are no hero anymore," _the voice said. _"But once upon a time, you used to be the sole protector of your world."_

Sonic chuckled again. "Sorry miss," He said. "But I think I would remember saving Equestria before."

"_This world is your home, true." _The voice agreed. _"But you are here through the greed of one man, one evil mastermind who rewrote time in order to gain ultimate power."_

Sonic crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow skeptically. "And how does that concern me, exactly?"

"_The mastermind; Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, sent you to another dimension near your birth." _The voice explained. _"In doing so, he eliminated the only obstacle in his path to achieving the power he sought for all his life."_

Sonic didn't buy it. "And why, exactly, should I believe you?" he asked. "This is a little too weird to be real."

"_Do you remember having dreams of creatures like yourself?" _asked the voice.

"Yeah, but they stopped about ten years ago." Sonic said. "Why?"

"_These dreams showed time being rewritten." _the voice explained. _"The creatures in your dream were all friends and allies you had. These dreams were showing you them as they were erased from time."_

There was a long pause after that, neither Sonic nor the voice saying anything to break the silence. _"You have no reason to believe me," _the voice said at last. "N_or do I expect you to believe something so far-fetched. Even so, I only ask one thing of you…" _In a flash of light, the green gemstone from before, as well as six others, appeared in front of him. _"When Dr. Robotnik rewrote time, these Chaos Emeralds followed you to this dimension in an attempt to fix what was changed. If you collect them, I can allow you access to some of your lost memories."_

"What can you show me now?" asked Sonic, who was slightly less skeptical than before.

"_I can show you all your lost memories of Dr. Eggman from your lost life." said the voice. "You have many of them."_

Sonic sighed. "Alright." He said. "Let's see it."

"_For this to work, you will need your mind to be open." _The voice explained_. "For that to happen, all other thought processes must end. Please close your eyes." _Sonic obeyed, closing his eyes and not thinking about anything. _"Just a late warning, this is going to hurt a little."_

Sonic's eyes shot open as images of this 'Doctor Eggman' flooded his mind. Images of a green hilly area, a metal city, a massive chemical factory and a metal fortress in space flashed through his mind. Visions of an urban city, the moon and a ludicrously large amusement park in space flowed in next. Finally, an insane, maniacal laughter could be heard. He covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound, but it didn't stop. Finally, he saw the image of a giant metal creature, purple gas surrounded by gears and other mechanics. He saw an orb on the back of its hunched neck open to reveal a man in a red suit, a large mustache extruding from the side of his face; the same man from his Nightmare ten years ago.

"_One more thing before you leave this realm." s_aid the voice. _"I am leaving you with a new skill, one which you found very useful in your old life. And one I am sure you will find useful in future endeavors."_

Finally, the pain stopped. The rush in Sonic's brain came to a halt. As his mind stopped, Sonic's eyes closed, falling unconscious within his own dream.

* * *

><p>Sonic awoke with a start, looking around frantically. He grabbed his head. "What in Equestria?" he said.<p>

He found himself back in the castle from before, leaning on the wall at the foot of a winding staircase. He looked beside him, finding the Emerald lying harmlessly on the ground. Hesitantly, he picked the Emerald up, expecting to collapse in pain again, but nothing happened. Smiling he stood up and casually walked up the stairs, following a bright light that seemed to emanate from the top.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing against Nightmare Moon, the ponies glowing in their respective colors. Upon closer inspection, he noticed each of them had a golden necklace clasp on their neck, except for Twilight who wore a tiara on her head.

He watched in awe as they started to glow spectacularly, a massive Rainbow shooting into the sky before arching back towards Nightmare. Before the Rainbow could reach her however, Nightmare put a shield around herself, repelling the powerful magic.

* * *

><p>Twilight watched in horror as the Magic from the Elements of Harmony literally bounced off Nightmare Moon's shield. "Did you really believe that would work?" Nightmare spat. "I have been preparing for this for a thousand years! The Elements of Harmony have no affect on me anymore!" Nightmare's eyes began to glow, her horn charging up a no-doubt lethal spell.<p>

Suddenly, a blue blur smashed itself into Nightmare's chest-armor, causing a dent to form in the side of the flawless metal, and then disappeared from sight once more. A familiar voice rang through the throne room. "Well then," Sonic said, his voice echoing through the castle. "It's a good thing I'm not an Element of Harmony, isn't it?"

Nightmare recognized the voice and looked around, firing magical blasts in different directions. "Show yourself, you blue menace!" she commanded.

"It's funny, really." Sonic's voice continued. "I used know a fat Egghead that used to call me the same thing."

"Stop with your nonsense!" Nightmare ordered.

"You know," Sonic's disembodied voice said. "Thanks to that emerald you gave me, I know quite a bit more about myself than I did before." The blur smacked Nightmare again, disappearing from sight… again."Thanks for that, by the way."

The blur smacked Nightmare across the face. "This isn't possible!" she exclaimed. "I cannot be defeated by some ponies and their pet rat!"

The blur appeared again, smashing Nightmare square in the chest, knocking Nightmare to the ground and ricocheting off. The blur's slowed down, revealing Sonic in all his glory. As he landed, he gave Nightmare a sour look. "I'm going to tell you this once, and I hope I never have to tell anypony this again," he said. "I'm not a rat!" He nodded at his friends, who started charging their Rainbow attack again.

As the different colors collided at the top, Sonic jumped into the beam. He raised the emerald into the air, before tucking his legs into his chest, and starting to spin; turning into an energy covered-spiked ball. In Sonic's eyes, a target seemed to form on Nightmare's head. He launched himself forward like a missile, homing onto his target.

"No!" Nightmare yelled, watching in horror as Sonic rocketed towards her at blinding speed. Sonic met his mark, ricocheting off Nightmare's helmet and blasting her with the combined magic of his Emerald and the Elements of Harmony.

He landed on his feet, brushing off the dust before looking back at Nightmare, whose armor started cracking and fur started glowing white. "… I'm a hedgehog." He said, finishing his sentence.

Nightmare's armor shattered and her fur was glowing a brilliant white. "NOOOO!" she yelled as the Elements' magic did its work, the Emerald's magic helping it past Nightmare's barriers. "SO CLOSE! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Finally, the glow died down, a shorter, light blue alicorn replacing the dark princess before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p>As Sonic and his friends returned to Ponyville with Princess Celestia and the recently-reformed Princess Luna, they were greeted with a massive welcoming committee. Ponies flocked to their Princesses, Pegasai placing flower necklaces around their necks. As he walked through the town, he saw Pinkie talking with Vinyl.<p>

"What'cha talkin' about?" asked Sonic.

"We're just deciding on what music to play." Vinyl said, lifting her shades to reveal her magenta eyes. "I was thinking something with beats, but Pinks says she doesn't think that's a good idea."

"We're welcoming a Princess back from banishment!" Pinkie Pie said. "This is no time for your electronic music! Put something more suited to the occasion!"

Vinyl raised her eyebrow. "You got any suggestions then?" she asked the pink mare.

"Well, no… but…"

"Actually," Sonic said. "I have an idea…" he leaned in close and started whispering something in Vinyl's ear.

Vinyl gave a wide grin. "You are a genius, you know that?" she asked.

"Of course." Sonic said, flicking his nose with his thumb. "After all, I am… well… all of me!"

"Where'd you get that cheesy line?" the DJ asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Dunno." He said. "Just came to me."

"Well, I gotta get ready." Vinyl said. "The Princess looks like she's got an announcement!"

"Can't wait to hear it." Sonic said, leaning against a nearby column as the Princess began her announcement.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah; the Chaos Emeralds are as <strong>cliché as ever.<strong>**

**Another little update, there will be four 'seasons' to this headcannon, each season having its own **individual** story on the site. The first three will be in Equestria, stopping right before the season finale, and the last will be in Mobius following Sonic and his new-timeline friends. There will also be a movie story following Rainbow Rocks.**

**So, I need not-ridiculous Sonic Universe OCs for the Mobius segments of the story. That means; no being related to canon Sonic characters, no being ludicrously overpowered, and if I see good concepts (werewollf99, I'm looking at yours), I will slightly modify them (just slightly, no worries) to make more sense.**

**** If you want your OC to make an appearance, send me an Email at my Gmail; Sputnikmann2000****


	9. Chapter 5: Rumors and Truths

**Before you continue, let's get through a few things first.**

**1. This is much cheesier (much lower quality) than my other chapters.**

**2. There is no more submitting an OC, so no more leaving anymore comments**

**3. The list of OC owners and their OCs will be in the bottom author's notes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Mobius, Marble Zone ruins; deep beneath the planet's surface…<em>

* * *

><p>Three figures stood around a table, a holographic projection of Mobius flickering above them.<p>

"I thought they'd died out a long time ago." said the larger one of the three. "Long before Eggman took over."

"Almost." corrected another, shorter one; his blue eyes glued to the holoprojection. "According to legend, he was the only one to have survived their 'extinction', along with the island."

"Yeah, according to _LEGEND." _said the third angrily, his beak shifting into a scowl. "My teammates didn't die for a slim chance this 'Angel Island' or 'Guardian' exists!"

"Bean and Wave knew the risks, Jet." said the large one. "They knew what might happen. You need to calm down."

"Calm down!" Jet yelled. "Rotor, I know that until you joined the Resistance, you didn't have any team, any family or friends. I lost Storm in Eggman's initial attack. Now, I've lost Wave and Bean. They were my team, family _and _my friends!"

He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "…and now they're gone."

The shorter one put a hand on Jet's shoulder. "I know." He said. "I miss them to. But we continue, so they did not die in vain." He turned back to the hologram. "Now, we know if Angel Island did exist, Eggman would've found it and taken it over by now. To prevent it, the Guardian must have put up some type of defense." He pointed to a location on the holo-globe. "I've already sent some drones to this spot, to scavenge any supplies, but I lost contact with them as soon as they entered the area."

Rotor scratched his chin. "So you're suggesting…"

The shorter one nodded. "That's right." He said. "I theorize that the Guardian has a shield that deactivates any Electronics in the area."

Rotor smiled. "Miles, you're a genius!"

Jet scratched his head. "I don't get how Eggman hadn't come to that then." He said. "If there is a giant floating utopia of an Island, how would Eggman not have taken over?"

"He probably thought it was us." Miles said plainly. "We've been a pain in his backside for so long; he probably thought we were just breaking any bots he sent there."

"And even if he did know about it." Rotor said. "All his offensive options are using robots, computers or otherwise electronic. Even if wanted to attack the island, he couldn't get near it."

Miles turned back to the globe. "Now, the real problem is getting there. Extreme gear won't bypass a shield like that, and I doubt teleporting in would work, even if the teleporter was ready."

Rotor pondered for a second. "What about that project you've been working on?" he asked after a few seconds. "If it reaches the standards you say it would, it might work."

"_Her_?" Miles asked, his eyes widening. "I doubt she would be ready for something like that, besides; I have a better plan." He pushed the part of his glove covering his wrist away, revealing his wrist communicator. He pressed a button, a section of the wall opening shortly after; revealing a weaponized Biplane.

"This is the Tornado-X." Miles said, gesturing to the plane. "I've been working on her ever since our formation five years ago."

Jet stood in awe at the plane. "Where did you get the materials to build this thing?"

"Remember I said I discovered the Electronic Dead-Zone when I sent some of my drones to scavenge for supplies?" Miles asked. "I never said what I was scavenging for. I wasn't looking for food or fresh water; I was looking for broken robots or other machines to upgrade this!"

He walked over to the wings, which had three large missiles attached to them. "I had Cannon and Inkwell recommision these from some old Egg-Robo Rockets." He said, patting the massive warheads. "If we're going to a tech-proof island, you should gather some weapons and tools from them."

"Who are you bringing with you?" asked Rotor. His eyebrow rose when he got some weird looks from Jet and Miles. "No, before you ask; I'm not coming. I have some talking to do with the new recruits."

"You mean the hedgehogs?" asked Miles. He put his hand to his chin. "…Sonia, Manic and Charles, was it?"

"Yeah, apparently they're not getting along will with Amy, Volt and Scorcher." Rotor said. "So I'm gonna need the recruits, Amy, Volt and Scorcher to stay here."

"Ok…" Jet said. "We could bring Sarah, Blaze and Zero. Sarah's good with her sword, and Blaze and Zero's fire power might be handy in a pinch.

"Well… I guess so." Miles said. He thought on this for a moment. "Ok, I think it's good. We should get Cannon and Inkwell to start working on some weapons for us."

"I'll do that." Rotor said. "Their workshop is on the way to the recruits' rooms, so I may as well." He turned to leave. "Hope you find what you're looking for."

Miles pat Jet on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll make sure Eggman pays for what he did to us, to Mobius as a whole."

Miles turned to leave, but was stopped by Jet. "Miles, I need to speak with you in private."

Miles opened his mouth to object, but the distressed look on Jet's face swayed him against it. "Meet me in my quarters in a few hours." He said. "We'll talk then."

Jet nodded silently. Both Miles and Jet left the room, unaware of the red eye following their every move.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later…<em>

Jet knocked on the door to Miles' room. "Come in." Miles said on the other side. "It's unlocked, just open it."

Jet opened the door, striding into Miles' personal living quarters. "Thanks for agreeing to talk with me, Miles." He said. "I really need to get this off my chest."

Miles smiled. "Of course." He said. "I know what you're going through, after all. I lost my closest friend Cream when Eggman attacked Knothole. I've been losing friends ever since." There was a moment of silence before he snapped back to reality. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Wave and Bean." Jet said. "And this isn't me feeling bad about them dying, it's what killed them."

Miles visibly became more interested. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"It wasn't some badnik or guard taking us by surprise," Jet continued. "It was a Mobian, or at least _part_-mobian."

"And what did this 'Cyborg' look like?" Miles asked.

"He was a hedgehog." Jet said. "He had the same, curled up spike style as Volt, and had red accents all over his jet-black fur like tattoos. He wore these… rings around his wrists and had a soul-piercing set of crimson eyes. He was covered in robotic parts and armor, but it was defiantly a Mobian."

Jet looked up, surprised to see Miles typing into a computer. Miles' eyes widened. "Jet, is _this _the one who attacked you?" he asked, pointing warily at the screen.

Jet walked around the table. On the monitor was a picture of a blueprint with a Mobian on it, exactly matching the Cyber-hedgehog from before, minus the armor. "That's him." Jet said angrily. "Who is it?"

"His name is Shadow the Hedgehog." Miles said. "You've heard of the Space Colony ARK, correct?"

"Yeah, but I always thought it was another myth." Jet said.

"Well, here's the proof otherwise." Miles continued. "He was created by Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of the old Royal general; Julian Robotnik. He was created as a way to cure any illness, but it went wrong. Shadow broke loose of his bonds, murdering everybody on the ark, including Gerald and his granddaughter; Maria Robotnik."

"Rumor has it that the old human government; G.U.N., heard that Shadow was a danger to Mobius, but too valuable to kill." Miles explained. "They were said to have somehow captured Shadow and put him into Hibernation."

"So you're saying…"

"Excatly." Miles said. "Eggman must have found Shadow while he was still in Hibernation, reprogrammed Shadow's mind and roboticized his body."

"So, what do we do about it?" Jet asked.

"There's not much _to _do." Miles stated plainly. "We shouldn't think too far ahead, that's how mistakes happen."

Jet sighed. "So, I guess that's it then?" he asked. "Look for an Island that likely doesn't exist, and use the power within to stop Eggman?"

Miles nodded. "As stupid as it may sound like that, yes." Miles said. "We really don't have that much of a choice."

Jet turned to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you when we're leaving." He said, slowly walking to the door.

"Jet, wait." Miles said. Jet turned back to the fox. "Why don't you take a break?" Miles said. "You really could need it."

Jet nodded silently. "Thanks, Miles." Jet said after a while, before turning again and leaving the quarters. Miles sat down at his desk, thinking deeply, not even noticing the glowing red eye watching him.

* * *

><p>Eggman watched the screens floating around his throne silently, almost hoping that the resistance would attack, just so he could have something to do.<p>

He was snapped out of his trance when Elite waltzed in unannounced. "Ah, Elite." Eggman said happily. "I hope you have news to report?"

"Yes, Doctor." Elite said. "I am displeased to report that the prisoner died in the torture process."

"Well, I intended to kill her if she survived anyway." Eggman said. "She just saved me time and energy."

Elite cleared his throat, a gesture Eggman didn't know Elite could do. "I am pleased, however, to report that I have discovered the location of the Resistance's Headquarters."

"Really?" Eggman asked in disbelief. "How did you do that?"

Elite lifted his lefthand, a projection of another mobian appearing in the air. "I scanned the other rebel." Elite explained. "His name is Jet the Hawk, another one of the old Babylon Rogues." Another hologram appeared, this one having Jet riding on an Extreme Gear. "He fled on an Extreme Gear board. Previously mentioned board left a traceable energy signature. I sent one of our Spy-drones to follow him."

Eggman was on the edge of his seat now, finally about to learn the location of the resistance. "And?" he asked excitedly.

"They are hiding deep in the Marble Zone ruins," Elite said, "a few hundred feet below the surface."

Eggman smiled. He pressed a button on the side of his throne. "Cubot!" Ordered Eggman

"Yes sir?" said an annoying-sounding voice.

"Gather the Metal Squad." Eggman said. "We're heading to the Marble Zone."

"Yes sir, Mister Eggman, sir!" Cubot said before hanging up.

Eggman looked up, noticing that Elite had not moved. "Why are still standing there?" he asked the Cyborg.

"There is more to the information I have gathered." Elite said. "They claim that I am some type of Cyborg-Mobian named Shadow the Hedgehog. Is this true?"

Eggman pondered on that for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Yes, you were Shadow the Hedgehog at one point." Eggman admitted. His expression immediately turned angry. "But what you _were_ no longer matters! You are now Elite; my greatest weapon. Now, if you know what's good for you, you will wipe what you heard from your memory banks!"

Elite reeled back at Eggman's sudden outburst. "Yes, sir." He said angrily after regaining his composure.

Eggman stood up from his throne, walking over to Elite. "If you ever question your position or loyalty again," Eggman said, jabbing Elite with this cane. "I will personally disassemble any robotic parts of you, and then throw the rest into space."

"Yes sir, Eggman, sir." Elite said distastefully, turning around and walking out the door.

Eggman collapsed onto his throne once the door closed behind his creation. "He's starting to question himself." He said to himself. "If he turns against me, there's no telling what that blood-crazed maniac will do to me! I've got to have a backup in case he goes rogue like last time."

He pondered on the fact for a while. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. A genius idea, an evil; awful idea. He smiled. "Perfect." He said evilly, letting out a stream of evil cackles as the disgusting plan ran through his head. His cackling turned to full fledged maniacal laughter soon after; laughter that could be heard for miles around.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know what the Marble Zone is, it's the second zone in the original Sonic the Hedgehog. And, even though Sonic is basically the same, I decided to put my own darker spin on Shadow's backstory. So yeah, Angel Island and it's 'Guardian'; I wonder who that could be...<strong>

**Now, on the topic of OCs... here is a list of all that I have chosen.**

**1. Volt the Hedgehog - An OC by Kenmiester2012.**** He controls electricity and will play a standard's soldier's role.**

**2. Spencer the Gorilla - An OC owned by werewolf99. I took most of the aspects given an turned him into a co-guardian of Angel Island along with _the _Guardian**

**3. Scorcher the Hedgehog - An OC by TheSonicGamer99. He controls fire and will play the role of a soldier  
><strong>

**4. Inkwell the Lynx - An OC by Inkwell (real original name by the way). Very skilled with explosives and will play the roll of the demolition's expert**

**5. Sarah the Hedgehog - MLPLoverForerver's OC. Skilled with a sword and equally-skilled with a wrench, she will play the role of the Resistance's main Spy**

**6. Zero the Fox - OC by Zero the fox. Controlling Fire and Water, as well as limited Chaos abilities (my own touch), he will play the role of a soldier  
><strong>

**7. Christn the Red Panda - An OC by Psychic Nature. Having a very long explanation of her immense powers, and being the first to be submitted after the option opened,she will play the 'Last Resort'.  
><strong>

**8. Cannon the Armodillo - My personal OC. Being good with metal and gunpowder, Cannon will serve as the weapons smith; creating a range of weapons from blades and bludgeons to rifles and rocket launchers. He will generally appear in the same scenes as Inkwell.**

**There is one honorable mention:**

**HM. Dash the ? (didn't come with a species, most likely a hedgehog) - An OC by Broncogirl6. I really, really wanted to put her in. I already have Amy liking someone different in the resistance, so having someone else crushing on Jet would be funny to write with. The only problem is I have trouble fitting her into the resistance. Being a double-agent in a Mobian vs Machine war wouldn't really work, and I _did _specifically say they couldn't be related to any canon characters in 'Da Rules'. Sorry.**

**Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	10. Beta Testers

**So, if you haven't noticed, there is a story in the SonicXMLP fanfiction archive called 'Time ReWritten Sneak Peek Collection'. This story was made for those of you faithful readers who would like to 'Beta Test' my ideas for Time ReWritten.**

**Before you mindlessly click onto that though, be warned; The Chapters will have major spoilers to the plot and future of the story. For those of you who want a clean, blind run-through of this story, do yourself a favor and don't read the sneak peeks. If you are OK with knowing generally what will happen in future, the Collection can be found on my profile.**

**Sputnikmann, signing out.**


	11. Reviewer Answer and News Update

**Hello everybody! So, Inkwell made a very good point in his latest review. He asked me if there was going to be OC shipping, which **_**is **_**a really good point.**

**So, my answer is this: it really depends.**

**If you mean between an OC and a canon character, maybe; depending on whom you were thinking of shipping with. I'm not shipping anybody with Sonic, Shadow or Silver (who **_**is **_**going to make an appearance), for the fact that their attitudes forbids it. If you wanted to ship your OC (using Inkwell's as an example) with… say… Fang the Sniper (from the Sonic comics), I'd be OK with that; granted no-one else wants that.**

**If you meant between two OCs, again it depends on if the owner of the second OC agrees. If you'd like to discuss this sort of thing, PM me or send me an email, which my gmail address is on my profile. For instance, if… say… Kenmiester2012 and Psychic Nature agrees to it, Volt can be shipped with Christn. That was just an example; I'm not actually shipping right now.**

**This is a note, here. I already have an idea of who to ship Amy with, so no going with her. ****And absolutely NO shipping between universes. I said this on my post on Deviantart, I do not support SonicXmlp shipping, and I will not put it in my story. While it can turn out to be cute, a lot of the time it becomes creepy or forced, and I want my stories to be the least creepy or forced it could be. Hope you guys/girls understand.**

**So, if you **_**really**_** want your OC to be shipped with a character, OC or otherwise; send me a PM or an email. ANY email type can be sent to gmail, just thought I'd bring that up to correct an old review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another thing, if you don't see a 'Chapter _' in front of an update's title, it'll be an update like this one, since I've been called on as a Troll for releasing updates... that weren't actually Chapters. Writing these without making Sonic the key point isn't easy, especially with episodes like Filli Vanilli and Ticket Master, so I will take a while for these sorts of chapters.<strong>

**Until next time,  
>Sputnikmann signing off.<strong>


	12. Chapter XD: Extra Motivation

**I'm back! And coming in strong! So, this is a 'prologue' to Chapter 6, happening during the events of 'Friendship is Magic'. Chapter 6, 'Mechanical Menace' will take place after Ticket Master in the show; with all but Sonic having a ticket at that point. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

* * *

><p>"He has grown very fond of his friends. This will only make it harder for him."<p>

Two figures stood in an endless void, standing on the non-existent ground around a glowing pool of liquid. One of the figures, a wildcat-like creature with a long purple dress nodded. "Indeed," she said. She crossed her arms and sighed sadly. "I can't even imagine what he'd feel like in his situation."

The other one, an orange rodent-like creature with fine jewelry and light clothing, shook her head. "It matters little what he or we desire." She said. "Sonic is the only one who can defeat Robotnik. Without him, time itself is at risk."

The wildcat signed again. "I guess you're right…"

The orange one looked into the liquid. "He is curious." She said. "It's quite obvious he wants to know more about the visions I showed him, but his priorities are to his friends and sister."

"Perhaps there is a way to give him a push," the wildcat said. "Some type of… extra motivation."

The rodent gave an uncharacteristically evil smile. "Good idea…" she said ominously. "And I think I know just the 'motivation' to use." She waved her hand over the pool, which quickly flashed a brilliant green before settling onto a silhouette, his red, soulless eyes flashing onto the black screen of its eye.

As quick as it powered on, the silhouette vanished from sight, briefly showing its blue metal covering; leaving nothing but an empty rack labeled 'M.S' to mark its departure.

* * *

><p><strong>So, is anybody hyped for this? I am, and I know what's coming! See if you get guess whowhat the silhouette is...**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 6: Mechanical Menace Part 1

**I told you I was coming in strong! Here we are, two days later and there's another chapter waiting to be read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's House – Ponyville<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic sat on his couch, smiling contently as he flipped through today's paper. It had been a few days since the Nightmare Moon incident, and nothing exciting had happened since. The unicorn he'd met the day before the Summer Sun Celebration, Twilight Sparkle, was ordered to stay in Ponyville to study friendship, and Princess Celestia had given him his own residence in the town.<p>

He smiled as he read through the immature comics on the back of the paper. As much as he liked speed and adventure, there were times Sonic just liked to sit back, relax and…

"SOMEPONY HELP ME!"

Sonic sighed. The week had been going so well too. Reluctantly, he got off the couch and headed for the door. Opening it quickly, he saw the entire town's population was gathering near the west entrance to Ponyville. With his curiosity getting the better of him, Sonic started pushing his way through the crowd.

"Please!" he heard somepony say as he got closer. "There's this… thing that tried to kill me!"

"Relax." Said the familiar voice of Twilight Sparkle. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this."

As he found himself near the front of the crowd, Sonic saw Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie and Rainbow supporting a beaten-up stallion. "What's going on?" he asked as he made his way towards his friends.

When Sonic became visible, the stallion's eyes widened. "No." he said. He started kicking and bucking. "Nononono! Stay away from me!"

Sonic reeled back and raised his hands defensively. "Take it easy pall." He said. "I just asked what happened!"

The stallion stared daggers at Sonic. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" he yelled, causing everyone's eyes to move to Sonic. "You attacked me in the path through the Everfree Forest!"

"Uh, sorry sir." Sonic said calmly. "I just came out of my house a few minutes ago."

The stallion continued bucking. "LIES!" he said. "ALL OF IT; LIES!"

He suddenly slumped forwards, completely unconscious. Sonic looked to Twilight, who's horn was glowing magenta. As they carefully handed the stallion over to Nurse Redheart and Mayor Mare, twilight looked back at Sonic. "We need to talk." She said.

* * *

><p><em>Golden Oaks Library – Ponyville<em>

As soon as Sonic and his friends entered the library, all the windows, curtains and doors were locked, the lights turned out and the room was filled with a magenta light. "Twilight?" He asked. "What're you doing?"

"Did you attempt to murder that stallion?" asked Twilight's disembodied voice.

"No, I did not." Sonic said confidently.

"Did you attempt to harm that stallion in any way? Physically, mentally or otherwise?" came Rarity's voice.

"No." Sonic said.

"Did ya hire anypony t' harm that stallion?" asked Applejack's voice.

"No." Sonic repeated. He exhaled a sigh of relief as the magenta glow faded and the lights turned back on. There were his friends and sister, a look of relief on their faces.

"I told you he was innocent!" Rainbow said. "How could you even **think** Sonic would attempt to murder somepony?"

"It never hurts to check, darling." Rarity said.

"But something doesn't add up." Twilight said. "There are no known bipedal creatures in Equestrian that could be mistaken for Sonic. He's a unique creature! Either the stallion was completely delusional or there's another one of Sonic's species."

Sonic's ears perked up at that. "There could be another one like me?" he asked.

"Unless he was delusional," Twilight said. "Then, yes; all evidence points to that conclusion."

In an instant, Sonic was out the door; taking off into the Everfree Forest alone. Rainbow gave Twilight a look. "You just _had _to say that didn't you?"

* * *

><p>As Sonic continued to bolt through the Everfree, he noticed the atmosphere began to change. The normally dark-green bushes and leaves became dark and burned. The smell of cooked meat and smoke has hanging sickeningly in the air. He passed by a large tree, a whole burned straight through the trunk. He looked away and plugged his nose as he passed by the rotting carcass of a Manticore, a large 5-claw claw mark etched across its throat.<p>

He stopped when he heard somepony begging. "P-p-please!" the voice, obviously a mare's; said. "Is it bits you want? Trixie has bits! Just don't hurt Trixie!"

Sonic followed the sound of the mare's voice, quickly finding himself on the edge of a small circle of burned trees. In the center of the clearing, a light-blue mare in a cliché wizard's hat was being lifted by the throat by an armored version of Sonic, himself.

"**ALL ORGANIC LIFEFORMS MUST BE ERADICATED." **Said the armored Sonic in a monotone voice. **"DR. ROBOTNIK HAS BROUGHT MOBIUS TO ITS KNEES, AND WILL SOON DO THE SAME TO THIS PLACE."**

Hearing the word 'Robotnik', Sonic jumped into the clearing. "YO!" he called. The armored hedgehog turned its head 180 degrees to face him. Although slightly intimidated by its soulless eyes, Sonic continued. "I've heard that somepony that looked like me was attacking travelers in the Everfree forest, so naturally I had to check it out."

"**MOBIAN LIFEFORM DETECTED" **said the armored hedgehog.

"Is that what I am?" Sonic asked. "Huh, you learn something new every day."

"**AFFIRMATIVE." **Stated the armored hedgehog. **"DNA READS MOBIAN HEDGEHOG BUT SPECIFICS DO NOT MATCH ANY KNOWN OUTLAWS." **It dropped the mare in its grasp, who immediately turned-tail and ran, and turned the rest of its body to realign its head. **"IDENTIFY YOURSELF AT ONCE!"**

Sonic over-exaggeratingly bowed. "Where are my manners?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm Sonic the apparently-Mobian hedgehog. And you are?"

"**I AM METAL SONIC." **It said. **"LORD ROBOTNIK'S ULTIMATE KILLING MACHINE."**

"Metal Sonic, huh?" Sonic asked. "I don't know whether to be flattered or angry!"

"**YOU SHOULD BE HONORED."** Metal said. **"YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY THE FASTEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE."**

Sonic got into a fighting stance, one which Metal Sonic copied. "Fastest in the Universe, huh?" the normal hedgehog asked. "We'll just have to put that to the test! BRING IT ON!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: Yes, I made a Trixie cameo. Shoot me.<strong>_

_**Also, I would suggest playing Stardust Speedway from Generations or Vs. Metal Sonic from Sonic 4 Episode 2 now. Seriously: stop reading and go to YouTube. I'll wait...**_

_**Ready? GO!**_

* * *

><p>Sonic threw the first punch, Metal easily stepping out of the way. With Sonic off balance, Metal brought his knee up and struck Sonic in the stomach, winding him. <strong>"IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT YOU SURRENDER."<strong> Metal said. **"I HAVE BEEN PROGRAMMED WITH A MASTERY OF ALL KNOWN MARTIAL ARTS. YOU CANNOT WIN."**

Sonic scoffed, still holding his stomach. "Good to know." he said. "Than I'll use _no_ martial arts."

**"ERROR: GRAMMAR FLAWED." **Metal said.

Sonic chuckled. "You'll get the idea." he said. Before Metal could process anything, Sonic tucked himself into a ball and launched himself at Metal's head, sending the robot flying. Sonic landed gracefully and brushed the dirt off his body. Metal immediately retaliated, literally rocketing downwards and slashing Sonic across the chest with its razor-sharp fingers.

Sonic clutched his chest as blood started to leak from his wound. He glared at Metal, who started to slowly approach. Acting on instinct, Sonic curled into a ball and rolled right into Metal Sonic's feet, knocking the robot down. Not taking this for granted, Sonic quickly did a back-flip over Metal, front-flipping and bashing Metal's head into the ground with the heel of his sneakers. As he landed, he saw Metal's head pushed deep into the Everfree dirt, its body twitching madly as sparks flew out of its joints. He smirked. "You're too slow, Metal." he taunted as he turned back towards Ponyville.

As he began to leave however, two metallic arms wrapped around his sides and lifted him off the ground. As he looked behind him, he saw Metal's soul-piercing gaze staring back at him. "So you can fly too!"

**"AFFIRMATIVE, I CAN." **the machine said. **"BUT YOU CANNOT." **Looking down, Sonic realized just how high up they were. **"FAREWELL."**

With that, Metal punched Sonic hard in the face, sending him rocketing towards the ground. The world around him was spinning; no possible way to tell which way was up, down, left or right. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Two words that he didn't know, but he was sure could save him. Reaching behind him (where he put it subconsciously, he didn't know), he pulled out the emerald Nightmare Moon had given him. With no other options, he lifted the Emerald above his head.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!_" he yelled, disappearing in a flash of green light.

Metal Sonic watched as Sonic vanished. **"MASSIVE ENERGY USAGE DETECTED." **it stated. **"SCANNING ENERGY SIGNATURE... SCANNING... MATCH FOUND IN RESTRICTED FILES. ACCESSING RESTRICTED FILES... ENERGY SIGNATURE MATCHES THAT OF THE LEGENDARY 'CHAOS EMERALDS'. MARKED AS A MUST-HAVE ARTIFACT BY LORD ROBOTNIK."** Metal flew into the air.** "TRACKING POSITION OF THE EMERALD... SEARCHING... LOCATION FOUND." **He turned towards a small village, just barely visible on the horizon. **"TO PUT THIS INTO LAYMAN'S TERMS: WATCH OUT, SONIC. 'CAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU NOW."**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was waiting in her cloud house, waiting for any news regarding her brother. She wanted to search for Sonic herself, but Twilight claimed that it would be too dangerous with that 'thing' roaming around the Everfree Forest. This, however, just fueled her worries. If this thing could take a fully-grown stallion out without any trouble, Sonic's skinny body wouldn't stand much more of a chance.<p>

"Who am I kidding?" Rainbow asked herself, face-hoofing. "Sonic stood against Nightmare Moon, no random attacker could get the best of him." She laughed a bit more before melting into her cloud-couch. Just as she started relaxing, however; a green flash of light blinded her, before fading to reveal Sonic face-planting into the wall. "SONIC!" she yelled, hurrying to his aid.

She looked over her brother, noticing the bruises and cuts all over his body. His eyelids fluttered open, his green eyes staring into her magenta eyes. "Rainbow?" he said weakly.

"Sonic, thank Celestia you're alright!" Rainbow said. "What happened?"

"Found the attacker." Sonic said. "It's a robot that calls itself 'Metal Sonic.' Beat me up real badly."

"Looks like it." Rainbow said, staring at the claw-mark on her brother's chest. "Hold on, I'm bringing you to the hospital." Sonic, being too weak to object, grabbed onto Rainbow's neck as she flew him down to Ponyville. "While we're on the way there," Rainbow continued. "Mind explaining what exactly a 'Robot' is?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a two-parter. Just gonna let ya know.<strong>

**So, there we go! It's been a while since I actually made a full-length chapter hasn't it? Originally it was a word-for-word retelling of Ticket Master with Sonic implemented somehow, but I learned from experience (School) that doesn't go so well with critics. Then I got the idea of bringing a robo-hedgehog to Equestria, which stuck.**

**Originally, it was going to be Silver Sonic, as it was the most disposable Sonic-bot out of the bunch. That didn't work as it has Sonic's form, but not enough color similarities for any confusion to be made. Then I thought of bringing in Mecha Sonic from Sonic 3. Finally, because Sonic Boom came out and Metal Sonic was featured; and everybody in the reviews wanted to be him; that's what happened!**

**See what happens when you guys leave such awesome feedback? You get an awesome story!**

**Until next time, Sputnikmann; signing out!**


	14. Update Nov 11 2014

**Ok, so after I posted chapter 6, I immediately thought of a better idea. Have you ever seen an enemy in a television show that was introduced to be a obstacle until a certain point? Well, that's what I'm thinking for Metal Sonic.**

**IMO, he's way too badass and powerful to be taken out by Sonic with just 1 of the Chaos Emeralds, so I'll keep him around until the season 2 finale (A Canterlot Wedding) and have him be a random nuisance during certain chapters that I'd find to be rewrites of the actual script.**

**In short, Metal is now a main character.**

**Hope you like this idea! Sputnikmann, signing off! **


	15. Chapter 7: Mechanical Menace Part 2

**So, when I meant two-parter, I really meant three-parter. Yeah... let's go with that.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once again, Sonic was floating in a void. He knew he was unconscious this time, and he was getting used to being here. He looked around calmly, finding that nopony was there. "Hello?" he called. "I know you're there. I wouldn't be here if you weren't."<p>

_"Very astute, Sonic the Hedgehog." _said the familiar voice, echoing throughout the void.

"So, what is it this time?" Sonic asked.

"_There are two very important topics that I must speak with you about." _the voice said. "_First, I wish to extend my deepest apologies."_

"Apologies?" Sonic repeated. "Apologise for what?"

"_Due to my haste to return your memories, I have accidentally summoned a great danger to the world you reside in." _the voice said.

"Wait." Sonic said. "You're telling me **_you_** brought Metal Sonic here?"

"_Unfortunately yes_." the voice answered with regret. "_I was not intending to target such a large threat. In truth, I was trying to target another, weaker robot; in hopes of you accelerating your progress to collect the Chaos Emeralds."_

"That still doesn't excuse you for this." Sonic said, crossing his arms. "My friends and family come first; then I'll look for your Emeralds.

"_Yes,_" the voice agreed. "_I realize this. And in hopes of righting my wrong-doings, I am going to use the last of my power of the Chaos forces to return the memories you had of Metal Sonic to you; so you may have a better chance to defeat him, which is the second topic."_

Sonic shook his head. "Save your energy." he said. "If I'm going to beat that 'bot, I'm gonna do it _**my** _way; not **_his_**way. Instead, I want a favour from you."_  
><em>

"_Although you saying that never did turn out well for the victims, I will do what you ask." _the voice said.

"I want to know who you are." Sonic said. "You've been trying to push me to collect these 'Chaos Emeralds' since the Summer Sun Celebration. You obviously know what they are, and what I was; as well as everybody from my old life's world. So I wanna know how you know these things, and why you are going to so far as to bring a killer robot here to get me to collect the Emeralds."

There was a long silence, so long that Sonic half-expected to awaken from this dream realm. Finally, however; the voice sighed. "_I suppose that this is a small price to pay." _it said. There was a bright flash of light, and a figure appeared in front of him. It's body shape was shaped like Sonic's, but it was curvy, showing it to be a female. She had sandals with silk ankle-wraps on her feet, and a tattered green dress with diamond patterns on her lower-body. On her top was a white tank-top and a golden necklace around her neck. Matching golden bands were around her arms, near the shoulders; and had cloth gloves with a blue band on her hands. The spikes on her head were styled into dreadlocks, parted from her face by a golden headband. She opened her eyes, revealing the deep blue irises within.

"My name is Tikal." She said. "I am an Echidna, an ancient race from Mobius; your home world."

"Mobius?" Sonic asked. "You're like me! Somepony... er... body like me!"

Tikal nodded. "Indeed." she said. "My race was wiped from the planet by a powerful bring's wrath, but spared me; in a way, for protecting the item it guarded. I was granted the ability and duty to watch over space and time. You will not remember this, but I once actually helped you and your friends save Mobius from the wrath of the being that banished my people."

Sonic scratched his chin. "I... actually remember part of that." he said. "Yeah! Eggman planned to use this 'being'... Chaos I think its name was, to take over the world; but something happened and he ended up giving me the Chaos Emerald he had."

Tikal nodded. "I had forgotten about that." she said. "I watch over all of Space and Time at once, so please forgive me for any... continuity issues, for lack of a better phrase. Shall I continue?" Sonic nodded. "Very well. Not long after that event; about 8 years to be exact, I realized that points in time were being erased. Looking into this matter, I found that Dr. Robotnik was using a machine called the Time Eater to erase his past failures. I attempted to leave the pocket-dimension I resided in to assist, but Robotnik's tampering with the Space-Time continuum trapped me there. Fortunately, you put a stop to it; trapping the Doctor in the very Time-Void he had created."

"Oh, and thats' when he started the whole 'erasing me from existence' thing!" Sonic said in realization. "He must have found a way to travel back to when I was a baby and sent me to Equestria."

Tikal nodded. "I saw all of history return to my vision when you initially stopped him." she said. "But I also saw a silhouetted figure stalking around your home town on your birthday, a date I admittedly enjoy revisiting. I realized it was Eggman not long after, but it was too late." her face grew darker. "I failed my duty. The Doctor stormed into the hospital you were in, murdering both your parents and mortally wounding your uncle. He used the temporary weakened state of reality's fabric to throw you into another dimension; this dimension, and started taking over the defenseless Mobius from there. He killed the King, Queen, the version of himself from that time... and all I could do was watch! His actions stripped me of my ability to leave my dimension. I couldn't help, I couldn't do anything."

Sonic scratched his head. "I don't get it." He said. "If Egghead rewrote time, that would cause a... uh... paradox-thingie right? He killed a younger version of himself, so wouldn't that cause him to go 'poof'?"

"You have a surprisingly good understanding of Time Travel, Sonic." Tikal said with a smile. "While that _would _happen normally; because of the weakened state of the fabric of reality, he was rendered immune to becoming a paradox. I'm glad that that's all he did with the weakened reality."

Sonic nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess you did what I asked." he said. "I'll ask Princess Celestia about the Chaos Emeralds and see if she can be of any help in finding them. I know now that these things are the only way to stop Eggman and set things right."

Tikal looked at him with a hopeful smile. "In that case, I'll return your consciousness to your body." she said, waving her arm. "I hope that you are successful in retrieving the Chaos Emeralds, they are your only hope in stopping what is to come."

* * *

><p>Sonic awoke, lying in a hospital bed. He felt himself over. Other that the multiple bruises all over his body, and the large scar across his chest; he felt perfectly healthy again. He smiled. "Thanks Tikal." he said softly. He looked over to his left and saw Twilight and her friends - minus Rainbow for some reason - waiting patiently outside his room. He got off the bed, stumbling a bit for being off his feet for so long; and walked towards the door.<p>

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a mix of surprised and happy faces; and then immediately tackled by his friends into a group hug. He chuckled. "It's great to see everybody... I mean; pony to." he said. He looked around. "Where's Rainbow?"

"She said she wanted to warn your parents about Metal Sonic." Pinkie said. "She should be heading back by now."

"She told you about that, huh?" Sonic asked.

"She told us it was some type of machine with an artificial intelligence." Twilight said. "In her words, 'It beat the snot out of ya'."

Sonic chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "That it did," he agreed. "That it did." Sonic jumped as a hoof was suddenly placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Nurse Redheart standing there with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Mr. Hedgehog." she said. "We were surprised when your status suddenly went from critical to normal before you woke up, but nothing appears to be out of the ordinary; so you're free to go as soon as you sign..." she paused for a second to flip through her clipboard papers, "...here." Sonic took the clipboard and took the candle-shaped pen Pinkie suddenly acquired and wrote his name on the designated line. "Thank you, and have a wonderful day!"

With that, Sonic and his friends left the hospital. Before they could go further than a few feet, however, Sonic stopped them. "Girls, I know this is sudden; but I really, _really _need to speak with Princess Celestia. I will tell you everything once we're there, but you just need to trust me on this."

"I guess we could take the train to Canterlot," she said. "But I'm not guaranteeing that you'll be able to get an audience with the Princess."

Sonic nodded. "I get it, she's a princess and is busy enough with ruling the country; but what I have to talk with her about may have thousands of lives hanging in the balance!"

"What?" Twilight asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden mood change.

"Again, I'll tell you when we're speaking to Princess Celestia." Sonic said before taking off towards the train station.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale...<em>

Rainbow Dash was high above the clouds, just now leaving Cloudsdale for Ponyville. She flapped here wings as she caught a sudden wind, shooting her faster than she was already going. She suddenly slowed herself down as she saw a bipedal blue figure standing on one of the clouds below. She smiled at the familiar sight of her brother. Slowly, flapping her wings as infrequently as possible, she approached him from behind. Once she got close enough, she went for the kill and attempted to tackle her brother. As she dove for him, however; he suddenly took off, sending her sprawling onto the floor.

'_Wait, what?' _Rainbow thought, she looked up and, indeed, there was a blue blur soaring through the sky. The blur made a 90 degree turn suddenly, and shot straight at Rainbow. "Uh oh." she said. Unfolding her wings, Rainbow took off, herself; the blur smashing straight through the clouds. "That's definitely _**not**_ Sonic."

**"AFFIRMATIVE." **said a voice in front of her. She looked ahead, only to see two soulless red eyes staring back. She tried to turn away, but founf a cold hand around her neck before she could do anything. **"SWEET DREAMS, RAINBOW DASH."**

With her oxygen supply running out, she felt the world grow darker as she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Canterlot Station - Canterlot City...<em>

As Sonic and his friends arrived in the capital, their noses were instantly assaulted with the smell of expensive perfumes and exotics flowers. Sonic looked at the Castle, which was towering over everything else in the city. "Come on girls," he said, motioning for the girls to follow. "We have to speak to Princess Celestia right aw-"

He was interrupted by Applejack. "Uh, Sugarcube." she said. "Ya might want 'ta look up there." she pointed upwards with her hoof.

Sonic looked up, immediately looking at a large image of a blue-armored robot. "What is that horrid thing?" asked Rarity.

"Metal Sonic." Sonic said simply.

**"THIS IS A MESSAGE FOR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, RESIDENT OF PONYVILLE." **Metal said. **"YOU WILL MEET ME ATOP MOUNT CANTER IN 4 HOURS. YOU WILL GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD, OR I WILL KILL YOUR SISTER. COME ALONE. IF I DETECT ANOTHER LIFE-FORM, I WILL KILL YOU, YOUR SISTER AND WHOEVER YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU. IF YOU FAIL TO MEET ME AT THE DESIGNATED TIME, I WILL KILL YOUR SISTER, THEN DESTROY THE MOUNTAINSIDE CITY BELLOW ME."**

Sonic glared daggers at Metal Sonic as the image flickered out of existence. Immediately the population of Canterlot went into panic, running randomly through the streets and running over those who lost their footing. Sonic looked back at his friends. "Come on," he said to them. "It's about time you heard the full story."

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted Metal Sonic to do something like that in other fan works, but it never happened... until now!<strong>

**So anyways, this will be a three-parter, but I'm still going to make another chapter on Equestrian after that. And yes, that is my take on Tikal's powers and duty. Forgive me if there's any mistakes in the Sonic canon. **

**So yeah! Metal has kidnapped Rainbow Dash and is asking for Sonic's Chaos Emerald in return for her wellbeing.**

**Until next time, Sputnikmann; signing off!**


	16. Update Nov 28 2014

**So, due to... certain circumstances, this may be the last you hear of me for a little while. I'm actually lucky to be able to post this update, and definitely will not be as lucky in the next chapter's case. I'm... not doin' so well, to put it lightly.**

**And no, do not; I repeat, DO NOT try to help. I'm sure this will all end well for me; and I know that I will get to posting the next chapter eventually; it just will take a while.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Sputnikmann, signing out.**


	17. Update Dec 2 2014

**OK, that little disturbance passed quickly. As in, faster than I even perceived as physically possible.**

**Note to self; never use smart-speak again.**

**Unfortunately due to some... budget cuts (along with other reasons), I probably will only be able to update the story on certain Wednesdays and Saturdays. But I am happy to say that I am back on track and expect to upload sometime in the next week or two!**

**Until I see you guys again.**

**Sputnikmann signing out.**


	18. Chapter 8: Mechanical Menace Part 3

**_So, I lied apparently. I will be posting whenever possible, but they will not be very close in between._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em>Mount Canter - Peak...<em>

"You know you're not gonna win."

Rainbow sat in a chair, bound by reinforced metal cables; under the close watch of Metal Sonic. "Yo!" she called. "Buckethead! You're ears shorting or something?"

**"ALTHOUGH IT MAY BE IMMENSELY AGGRAVATING," **Metal said. **"THE SYSTEMS CONNECTED TO MY EARS ARE FUNCTIONING AT 99.99% CAPACITY; I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY."**

"But you _do _know you're gonna get you're flank handed to you." Rainbow said. "He took down the Goddess of the Moon... with our help, but a bucket of bolts like you 'aint gonna be much of a challenge."

**_"_YOU ARE MISTAKEN, RAINBOW DASH." **Metal Sonic said. **"I AM SUPERIOR TO ANY ORGANIC LIFEFORM, EXCLUDING LORD ROBOTNIK, IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE."**

"But Sonic isn't gonna give you your 'Chaos thingamajig' right?" Rainbow asked. "I know my bro, and he would never do something so incredibly lame."

Metal chuckled, sounding more like actual metal being scraped together. **"YOU ORGANICS ARE SO PREDICTABLE." **it said. **"COCKY UNTIL YOU HAVE A BULLET LODGED INTO YOUR SKULL."**

"What's a bullet?" Rainbow asked.

**'NONE OF YOUR CONCERN." **Metal said plainly, turning his back. **"IF SONIC TRULY CARES FOR YOUR WELL BEING, HE WILL GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD WHEN HE INEVITABLY ARRIVES."**

"And if he doesn't show?" Rainbow asked.

Metal turned to her, pressing the tip of his pointed steel finger to her throat. **"IF SONIC IS TO REFUSE MY OFFER, THEN YOU DIE." **he said, **"EVEN FOR A MEATBAG, IT IS A FAIRLY SIMPLE CONCEPT." **After hearing Rainbow audibly swallow, Metal turned away; satisfied with his work. With the robot's attention no longer on her, Rainbow sighed and waited for somepony to come to her rescue.

* * *

><p>"Twilight, my faithful student. What brings you back to Canterlot?" Princess Celestia said.<p>

"Didn't you see the messages?" asked Pinkie Pie. "They were _kinda _loud."

Celestia shook her head. "I'm sorry my little ponies." she said. "I have been busy in day court for the last little while. The courtroom is soundproof and has no windows; to protect the current clients' privacy. I had only left the courtroom a few minutes ago. Why? Did something happen?"

"That's kind of an understatement." Twilight said nervously. "You see, we have... a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Celestia.

Twilight opened her mouth to explain, but Sonic placed a hand over her mouth to silence her. "Your majesty," he said with a bow. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog; as you might remember from the Summer Sun Celebration."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, I remember." she said. "You were the one who; according to Twilight, managed to allow the energy of the Elements of Harmony to bypass my sister's barriers. You are also supposed to be Rainbow Dash's brother, but; no offense, I see little family resemblance."

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah..." he said. "That's what I brought my friends here with me. I promised to explain the situation to them while I'm explaining it to you."

"Then let's hear it." Celestia said, the motherly tone in her voice replaced by a stern, serious tone.

Sonic took a deep breath and started to explain. He told them everything; about the Chaos Emerald, about the dream state it put him in, about Tikal and the memories she showed him, the life he never lived, about Metal Sonic and finally about Robotnik. At the end of it all, Sonic's friends and the princess were flabbergasted, their mouths hanging open in awe.

"Now Metal Sonic has Rainbow Dash," Sonic said. "and from the little I actually remember about him, he would burn Equestria, kill her, me and anypony else to get his hands on the Chaos Emerald."

Celestia closed her eyes, deep in thought. "If what you say is true, then I have a duty to do whatever I can to defend my subjects."

"But that mechanical monstrosity said he'd kill whoever else entered the area!" Rarity said. "And even if he cannot kill you, your majesty, he might attempt to destroy the city like he claimed he could!"

"Rare's right." Sonic said. "Metal is my responsibility. I let him know the Chaos Emerald existed, it has to be me that stops him."

"Still," said Twilight. "Last time you faced Metal Sonic, you almost died in combat; then he would've gotten the Emerald anyway. We have to come up with a plan to stop him."

Celestia sighed. "I was hesitant to do this, but I'm afraid there is little choice in this matter." she said, getting off her throne and walking towards one of the pillars. "I was not perfectly honest about not knowing anything about the Chaos Emeralds. It is true I know very little, almost nothing; but I knew that they were very powerful, and there was more than one."

"But how?" asked Fluttershy.

Celestia touched her horn to a specific spot on the pillar, and it started glowing a light blue. As the princess's magic flowed into the stone, it started rippling like water. Standing upright again, Celestia's horn glowed its normal golden glow as she grabbed hold of something with her magic. Slowly, a glass case was pulled through the pillar, revealing a massive cyan gem hovering inside.

"This gemstone crashed into the royal barracks 20 years ago." Celestia said. "The Captain of the Guard at the time; a pegasus mare named Flare Warden, brought the artifact to me before any of her men found out about the 'Massive, glowing gemstone' that broke through the roof." She opened the case, and the Emerald fell harmlessly to the ground. "At the time, the only thing I could do with it was scan and hold it. Even being a Princess and the Goddess of the Sun, I could not use my magic to lift it. As previously mentioned, I was able to scan it, and matched its energy signature to seven others in Equestria."

"Six of them would be the other Chaos Emeralds," said Twilight. "But what about the seventh?"

Pinkie laughed and started hopping around. "It's Sonic you silly fillies!" she said. "He _did _say Nightmare Moon said that the Emerald's energy whosie-whatsit matched Sonic's!"

"I trust Twilight, and through her; you, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Celestia. "I am giving you this Chaos Emerald in hopes that you can use its power to defeat Metal Sonic, and make Equestria safe once again."

Sonic chuckled, despite the circumstances. "Princess, if I remember one thing about my past life _other _than ol' Egg-face," he said, walking over to the Emerald lying on the floor. "It's that if one thing isn't threatening the world," he reached down and grabbed the gem. "It's another." Sonic's eyes started glowing as more images and visions flooded his mind, which then turned off as he fell unconscious.

Carefully lowering Sonic to the ground, Twilight looked at her teacher. "Princess, can I see the Library's section on advanced Illusion spells?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Sonic." Tikal said. "I was wondering when you'd find the second Emerald."<p>

Sonic reached his arm up and stretched. "Yeah," he said. "I wasn't really expecting it to be sitting in Canterlot waiting for me to pick it up.

Tikal laughed. "Well, in any rate; I'll start deciphering the memories this Emerald has brought with it."

"You do that." Sonic said, continuing to stretch. "I've got this nasty kink in my back that needs stretching. It's been there since you gave me that Homing Attack way back when."

"Your body is unused to the phenomenal amount of stretching it has to do to curl into the spin-jump form needed." Tikal said. "Perhaps I shall give you the Spin-Dash this time, so you can adjust to it."

Sonic smiled. "That'd be awesome." he said. There was a light _pop_ and Sonic gave a pleasured sigh. "Much better."

"There." Tikal said. "It seems this Emerald will return to you the memories of your group; the Freedom Fighters."

"Yeah..." Sonic said, rummaging through his head. "I remember Egghead saying that he hated the Freedom Fighters. I just assumed he was talking about somepony... er... somebody else."

"Your Freedom Fighters have been at odds with the Robotnik Empire since there was an Robotnik Empire to be at odds with." Tikal said. "You used to be the co-leader, along with your fancy Princess Sally Acorn."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait." Sonic said. "I used to date a _Princess?"_

"Princess Sally is very different to Equestria's Princesses." Tikal explained. "Ms Acorn may not be an all-powerful embodiment of something, but she was an excellent strategist and a gutsy leader. I can see why the old you fancied her."

"Well." Sonic said, scratching his ear. "I always did have good tastes."

"Either way, the clock is ticking." Tikal said. "You have been unconscious for almost an hour at this point, combined with the hour you spent waiting for an audience with Princess Celestia, you have just over two hours left."

"Hold up." Sonic said. "I've only been here for a few minutes, not an hour."

"This is a pocket-dimension." Tikal said. "Time flows differently than in most other dimensions. A few minutes here can be an hour in the real world."

"Well then." Sonic said. "Let's get started, bring on the memories!"

"Alright." Tikal said. "Brace yourself, there are many things I saw in these that may not sit well with you."

"'Kal." Sonic said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I've beaten an evil super-genius, like; forty b_ajillion _times, I can handle a few sappy moments."

Tikal sighed. "Very well..." she said, a hint of remorse in her voice.

Sonic's eyes glowed brightly as his head filled with detailed pictures and sounds. A forest civilization, a massive robotic city, a floating island. A squirrel, a two-tailed fox, a half-robotic rabbit, a coyote with a sword, a massive walrus; all Mobian, all like him. One memory, seemingly as large as all the others combined, flashed through his mind. He felt pain in his arm and watched as a robotic hand punched through the debris covering the ground.

As the images stopped flashing through his mind, a single tear formed on his eye. "Sal..." he said quietly, before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sonic awoke, finding himself lying on a very comfortable bed. He wiped his eyes, finding tears staining his blue fur. "I can't believe I'd forgotten." he said to himself. "Forgotten about Tails, Bunnie, 'Twan." He shut his eyes as more tears threatened to form in his eyes. "Sally..."<p>

Sonic smacked himself, snapping himself out of his depressed trance. "No." he said sternly. "I never met her; any of them. Eggman made sure of that." His lips curled into a smile. "And I know just the bot to take my anger out on.

Smiling, he made his way towards the door, opening it with gusto. His smile widened as he was met with the warm faces of his friends and Princess Celestia. "Sonic!" Twilight said. "You're awake!"_  
><em>

"Yep!" Sonic said. "Awake and ready to get back in action!"

"Good." Celestia said sweetly. "Because Twilight believes she has found a way to defeat Metal Sonic."

"In that case..." Sonic said, disappearing for a second before reappearing with a chair in hand. He sat down and rested his chin on his hand. "Let's hear it."

* * *

><p><strong>Fight scene and Epilogue of the Mechanical Menace story arc in the next chapter!<strong>

**I am _really _excited for the next chapter, and I hope you are too!**

**So, a little update. Due to a very good suggestion from a reviewer, I will be no longer releasing any update 'chapters' unless absolutely ****necessary. If there is going to be an update, I'll put it into the last chapter posted. Now I thought about it, and to spare confusion to those who like to read the reviews before reading the story, I won't be taking the update chapters down.**

**Anyways, until next time...**

**Sputnikmann, signing off!**


	19. Chapter 9: Mechanical Menace Part 4

Metal Sonic paced back and forward, floating impatiently inches above the ground.

**"SONIC'S HESITATION WAS NOT EXPECTED." **he thought aloud. He turned to Rainbow Dash, who was still tied to the same chair she had been sitting in for the last 3 hours. **"PAST EXPERIENCES SHOW MEATBAGS GENERALLY PROTECT THEIR KIN, AND SEEING AS SONIC IS YOUR 'BROTHER', HE WOULD WORRY FOR YOUR HEALTH. WHY HAS HE NOT COME YET?"**

Rainbow smirked. "You learn after living with Sonic for a while that he doesn't do things by the book." she said. "He follows his own drummer, and that drummer drums _loud_."

Metal gave a digitized huff and turned away. **"PLAYING BY THE BOOK OR NOT, I WILL GET THAT EMERALD." **he turned his head slightly, so he could see her with one of his robotic eyes. **"EVEN IF I HAVE TO RIP IT OUT OF YOUR BROTHER'S COLD, DEAD HANDS."**

* * *

><p>Sonic and his friends stood in the Canterlot Castle courtyard. Sonic looked to Twilight. "Are you sure this'll work?" he asked. "If I remember anything about Robuttnik, while most of his machines were hunks of scrap, Metal was one of his better builds."<p>

"Sonic's right, sugarcube." Applejack said. "If this robot is half as strong as any of the things Sonic told us about, your spells might not trick it."

Twilight put a confident smile on her face. "Trust me." she said. "During my time in Canterlot I frequently visited a friend of mine; a unicorn named Circuit Breaker. He had a bad accident when he was small, and his horn paralyzed, rendering him unable to perform spells of any kind. After that he devoted himself to researching science, as he could do no good researching magic."

Sonic chuckled a bit, "Wow." he said. "That's the only time I've heard 'Science' in this life."

"When I left for Ponyville," continued Twilight, giving Sonic an annoyed look,"I payed him a visit; and he said that he's been researching ways to fool the sensors built into the machines he built. According to his experiments, Magic spells tuned to a certain frequency can disrupt the sensors, even if only for a short while."

"I'd hate to nitpick, darling." Rarity said. "Didn't you just say he could not preform magic?"

"Yeah." Applejack said. "How did he test that if he couldn't use magic?"

"He usually got my dad to help him." Twilight said. "Breaker's parents disappeared one day, but he refused to go to an orphanage or live with us. I guess my dad saw it as a way of 'redeeming' himself in the eyes of his missing parents."

Everypony, minus Sonic, gave a small awe. "That's sad." Fluttershy said. "But that's really sweat of you dad."

"Well." Twilight said. "On a more positive note, I've told one of the guards to get some of the notes in Breaker's house. There should be something to help us out in them."

"Ah don't see the need fer breakin' an' enterin'." Applejack said. "Why not just get it from Circuit Breaker himself? You know... straight from the horses mouth?"

"Oh, yeah..." Twilight said slowly. "My dad sent me a letter saying that Circuit moved away from Canterlot over-night, leaving behind all of his notes and research. Nopony knows why, but it seems to be working to our advantage."

"So, what?" Sonic said. "We just wait here until somepony comes to us with the notes?"

"That about sums it up, yes." Twilight said.

"Ugh." Sonic groaned, growing impatient to the long pause between action. He walked over to the nearest tree, hopped onto one of the thicker branches, and closed his eyes. "In that case, wake me when we're coming up with a plan."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Canter, Peak - One hour later...<em>

Metal Sonic turned to Rainbow Dash. **"YOUR BROTHER'S TIME IS UP." **he said. He grabbed her by the neck and started squeezing. **"TIME TO DIE."**

Metal watched as Rainbow started struggling against his literal iron grip, her fore and hind legs spasming as she gasped for air. "Please..." she said. "Don't..."

Metal punched Rainbow, shutting her up. **"YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF MATTER." **he said as he watched Rainbow's body hold on for dear life. **"I MADE YOUR BROTHER A FAIR DEAL; YOUR LIFE FOR THE POSSESSION OF THE CHAOS EMERALD." **He tightened his grip, which made Rainbow's eyes widened further. **"SINCE HE OBVIOUSLY DOES NOT CARE FOR YOUR SAFETY, THAN I'LL TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO-"**

"To what?" said a voice behind him. Metal Sonic turned around seeing his organic counterpart standing with his arms crossed. "Let Rainbow go, Metal."

Metal extended his hand. **"FIRST, THE CHAOS EMERALD."** he said. **"THEN I SHALL RELEASE YOUR SISTER."**

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "And how do I know you won't just take the emerald and kill us both?"

**"SIMPLE." **Metal said, his hand still outstretched. **"YOU DON'T" **Sonic growled before reaching behind him and pulling out a large, shimmering green gemstone. **"BRING IT TO ME."** Sonic obeyed, walking over and standing in front of the mechanical hedgehog. **"NOW. GIVE ME THE EMERALD."**

"I'll get you back for this." Sonic said as he placed the gemstone in Metal's outstretched hand. "One day."

Metal chuckled his usual ear-splitting laughter. **"PERHAPS, BUT NOT ANYTIME SOON."**

"Or," Sonic said, a his lips curling into a grin. "I'll get you back... _NOW!_"

Metal watched in complete surprise as the blue hedgehog standing in front of him faded away. Before the computers in his brain could compute anything, a blue ball slammed straight into Metal's chest, sending the robot and the gemstone in his hand flying off the side of the mountain. "Take that, you stupid faker!" the real Sonic yelled. "That'll teach you to mess with my family!"

Suddenly, a golden blur shot up into the air.** "ON THE CONTRARY." **Metal said, a glowing field of golden electricity surrounding him. **"YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE TOOL OF YOU OWN DESTRUCTION," **he raised the hand holding the emerald up, **"THE CHAOS EMERALD!"**

Sonic held a hand to his mouth and started snickering. "Uh, Metal." he said, pointing at Metal's occupied hand. "You might want to look at what you're holding."

Confused, Metal looked to his hand. He was still holding a crystalline item, but there was no energy coming off it. He was holding a normal emerald. "Hey, don't be all sad." said Sonic. "You can buy your girl-bot a nice necklace with that. If somebody actually puts you back together, that is."

**"WHAT IS THIS?" **Metal asked, completely shocked. **"THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! MY SCANNERS AND RADAR ARE ABLE TO DETECT MICROSCOPIC LIFEFORMS TWENTY MILES AWAY, HOW COULD I BE TRICKED THIS EASILY?"**

"Because you're not on Mobius, anymore." Sonic said. "Equestria plays by a different set of rules, most revolving around the use of actual Magic."

Metal turned to look at Sonic, who instantly felt a shiver go down his spine. Even though he was physically unable to show it, there was something about that look that made Metal seem... angry. **"FINE THEN."** Metal said. **"I WILL HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS. AND I'LL BURN EVERYTHING ON THIS PLANET TO GET THEM."**

"No." Sonic said. "You won't."

**"WHO IS GOING TO STOP ME?" **Metal asked. **"YOU KNOW THAT YOU CANNOT FACE ME IN 1-ON-1 COMBAT, WHAT CHANCE DOES ANYBODY ELSE HAVE?"**

"First," Sonic said, raising his index finger. "It's any_pony. _Second," he raised his middle finger, but then pointed behind Metal. "That."_  
><em>

"SURPRISE!" said a voice behind Metal.

* * *

><p>Sonic watched as Metal was blown forward in a blast of cake batter and confetti, revealing Pinkie Pie and a blue-and-pink cannon with a smoking barrel. As Metal came flying towards him, Sonic did a front-flip with his foot sticking out; knocking Metal into the air. "HI SONIC!" Pinkie said. "Did you see what I just did? Huh,did ya did ya did ya? I was like <em>'BANG!'<em> and he was like _'OW!' _and I was all like-"

"I get the idea, Pinkie." Sonic said. "Nice timing though."

"Eh, I always let villains have their evil monologue." Pinkie said. "It makes them think they have a real chance."

"Well," Sonic said, "Now that Metal is dealt with we can-"

Sonic was cut off as a blur of shining blue smashed into him from above. **"YOU DID NOT TRULY BELIEVE IT WOULD BE THAT EASY, DID YOU?" **Metal said. **"YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT I CAN FLY."**

Even with Metal's foot planted on his face, Sonic managed a chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." he said.

**"NO NEED." **Metal said. He raised his fist. **"PREPARE TO DIE, MEATBAG."****  
><strong>

He swung his fist downward, but something stopped him. He looked to his hand, only to find it surrounded in a peculiar purple aura. Before he could even think about scanning this strange phenomenon, he felt something wrap around his ankle. "Peekaboo, sugarcube." said a southern-accented voice behind him.

Once again, before absolutely anything could be processed in his brain, Metal found himself face-first in the dirt. **"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?" **asked Metal. **"I'VE TAKEN MAGIC USERS BEFORE, WHY CAN I NOT DEFEND MYSELF?"**

"Because Equestrian Magic is unique." said Twilight, who walked up to Metal calmly. "You should really learn to adapt quicker."

"No." Sonic said, stepping over Metal and raising his foot. "I'm ending this, _now_."

Sonic brought his foot down, but it was stopped by a black, glowing energy field. **"IMPRESSIVE." **Metal said, lifting himself off the ground, causing Sonic too scramble backwards and get into a fighting position, joined by Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight. **"YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD. I SEEM TO HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOUR ABILITIES. NOW, HOWEVER; YOU HAVE MY FULL ATTENTION." **He got into a fighting stance, similar to that of Sonic's. **"LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OFF."**

* * *

><p>Metal launched himself at Sonic, who; unable to block the fast-moving object, was sent tumbling to the ground. His eyes looked the side, and sw Pinkie aiming her cannon at him. Acting fast, he put up his black-shield again, blocking all the confetti and batter. Taking hold of the barrel of the cannon, Metal threw it off the side of the mountain and watched Pinkie run after it.<p>

Deciding that Pinkie was no longer a threat, he was caught off-guard as Applejack delivered a powerful buck to his side, sending him flying. Recovering in mid-air, Metal launched himself at the cowpony, who started panicking at the sight of the fast-moving object. Before Metal could make contact, a blue blur ran in front of his target, and Sonic delivered a downward punch, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Give up?" Sonic asked.

**"NEvEr!" **Metal said, his voice changing pitches due to the damage dealt.

Metal bolted upwards to grab Sonic's neck, but a purple aura stopped him. Holding Metal in her magic grasp, Twilight lifted the robot up and held him dangling by his wrist.

"Give up now, Metal." Twilight said. "And we'll let you leave in peace."

**"PeACe?" **asked Metal. He started kicking and spasming against Twilights magical grip. **"I'lL KiLL yOU, i'LL KIlL yOu ALl! I'lL BuRN EqUeSTRiA, AnD EvERytHING oN iT!**

Twilight sighed. "So be it then." she said. She looked to her right. "Sonic? Please take out the trash."

"Gladly." Sonic said.

"Wait." Pinkie said. "He threw my Party Cannon. He is _mine._" Cannon in tow, Pinkie walked over and aimed it at Metal's head. "Sayonara, sucker." she said before pressing the trigger. Metal was launched upwards, the combined elements of being drained of power and held in Twilight's magic stopping him from defending himself.

"My turn" Sonic said. He jumped high and met Metal as he started to descend. Not saying a word, Sonic kicked Metal in the face, smiling as the sound of a loud explosion filled his ears. He landed, and was immediately tackled by everypony there.

"HEY!" Rainbow exclaimed. "YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!"

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location...<em>

**[System Booting]**

**[Critical Damage to Left and Lower-Body]**

**[Right and Upper-Body in working condition]**

**[Turning on visual sensors]**

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic 'awoke', finding himself strapped to a work-table. <strong>"Where am I?" <strong>he asked. His digital eyes dilated. **"What happened to my voice?"**

"Ah," said a voice. Metal looked in the direction of the voice, seeing a grey unicorn working on a countertop covered in computer bits. "You're awake. I was wondering how long it would take for the repairs to take effect."

**"Release me, and your death will be quick." **Metal said.

"That's no way to treat somepony who just saved your life." the pony said.

Metal sighed, surprising himself with the odd gesture. **"Fine." **Metal said. **"My unit name is M.S. 2.0, but I am named Metal Sonic. You are?"**

"Glad you warmed up so fast." the pony said. "My name is Circuit Breaker. I'm a mechanic and a scientist; one of the only true scientists in Equestria."

**"A scientist?" **Metal asked. "**I thought Equestria revolved around sorcery."**

"Magic?" Breaker asked. His smile faded. "Yes, it does. But I, unfortunately lost my connection to magic when I was young. So, I dedicated my life to science."

**"A wise decision indeed." **Metal agreed.

"So, enough about me," Circuit said. "What about you? You are a very advanced machine, and I don't think I built you."

Metal Sonic, not intending to lose seemingly the only scientifically adapted mind in this world, made up a story. He told Circuit he was a weapon built by the 'Scientists' Canterlot Science Committee, that he was created as a means to hunt down dangerous criminals and execute them. He said that he escaped, not wanting to be judge, jury and executioner for these convicts, and that he did not want to be disassembled by the Princess. In his attempt to escape, however, he was blasted apart by one of Celestia's Royal Guard.

"So your an actual A.I.?" Circuit asked. "You're not based off of anypony, you're just... who you turned out to be?"

**"That is correct." **Metal said. **"I am not based off of anybody... anypony mentally, but my body is based off of one of the very criminals I was designed to execute, a bipedal named Sonic the Hedgehog."**

"Well then." Circuit said. "The Programs I installed will have taken effect in fixing all the minor damage to your body. You know, re-configuring the wiring, fixing any dents in your armor, the like."

**"It is much appreciated." **Metal said.

"Now all there is to do is replace those limbs." Circuit continued. "Shall I start?"

Metal nodded. **"I shall put myself on standby so you can work in peace."** he said.** "My manual power switch is on the back near my jet engine, please power me up when you are done."**

* * *

><p><strong>So, that finishes that! Ok, so a quick explanation, Circuit Breaker is my OC. In the story I'm planning for him, all of the explained is true, but he's gone insane from years of seclusion.<strong>

**So yes, this is the end of the Mechanical Menace story arc, and the next chapter will take place on Mobius again. However, I have a really good idea for the next chapter. Since this was 4 chapters, the next Equestrian chapter will take place after/during/before Griffin the Brush Off. Remember the second prologue (or was it the third?)? The race mentioned is going to have a major impact on the chapter(s).**

**Until next time, Sputnikmann; signing off**


End file.
